Análisis sintáctico
by KaoruB
Summary: Rukia se enfrentará a una de las experiencias más escalofriantes en la vida de todo estudiante: el temible análisis de oraciones D: Bajo el cielo tormentoso, entre los desgarradores alaridos de los alumnos caídos en combate, Ichigo irá al rescate una vez más... dándole clases de apoyo. ¿Podrá nacer alguna clase de emoción romántica en medio de la maraña sintáctica?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Hacía muuuuucho tiempo que no escribía un ichiruki, otros proyectos y retos personales me mantuvieron bastante atareada. Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de militar XD_

_Hace poco escuché en alguna serie de televisión que uno debería escribir sobre aquello que conoce, y tal idea se imprimió tan hondo que últimamente no he hecho más que respetarla, lo cual es una forma de respetar también a la escritura misma y a los lectores. Por eso debo, en principio, confesarle al mundo que sí, soy muy buena analizando oraciones XD Simplemente lo tomé como excusa para que Ichigo y Rukia vuelvan a interactuar en mi imaginación de la forma que más me gusta. Espero que a ustedes les resulte entretenido._

_Los que ya me han leído saben que soy bastante responsable, por lo que lo más seguro es que la historia finalice dentro de un tiempo prudencial. De hecho, ya decidí que serán diez capítulos, y tengo adelantados la mayoría. La demora que pueda ofrecerse durante la publicación tendrá que ver sobre todo con cuestiones de edición._

_Gracias a todos por darme la oportunidad una vez más de compartir el cariño por el manga/animé, el fanfiction y por esta hermosa pareja._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

_Los límites de mi lenguaje son los límites de mi mente._

Ludwig Wittgenstein.

* * *

**Lección N°1: De las oraciones**

* * *

Sus nuevas obligaciones en la Sociedad de Almas la retuvieron más tiempo de lo habitual, por lo que Rukia se reincorporó a la vida humana a los apurones y con descuido. Para peor, en la escuela era época de exámenes y no había alcanzado a estudiar lo suficiente.

Lisa y llanamente, se trató de una semana para el olvido. No hubo un solo examen que haya podido aprobar. Las notas que se destacaban obscenamente en la cima de sus garrapateadas hojas lo delataban cual categórica cuenta regresiva: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… Era humillante.

Se dijo que podía soportarlo, al fin y al cabo era una shinigami de más de ciento cincuenta años de edad, ¡claro que podía! Pero Rukia, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes, se autoengañaba.

-Esto no se ve bien, one-san –comentó Kon, preocupado.

-Es sólo un ligero traspié, estoy segura de que lo superaré –murmuró ella.

-Necesitarás tomar clases de apoyo.

-¿Clases de apoyo? –La sentencia había sido pronunciada. La joven demoró algunos segundos en digerirlo, algunos más en aceptarlo y otros tantos en autoflagelarse. Luego, buscó asistencia moral en el cuello de su pequeño amigo-. ¿Tú podrías orientarme? –Rukia se aferró al león de peluche como el náufrago trastornado a la balsa salvadora, asfixiándolo sin querer-. Me ayudarás en esto, ¿verdad, Kon?

La pobre alma modificada casi no podía respirar. Sacudió torpemente sus patitas para zafarse, pero la desesperación de la shinigami parecía ser más pujante que sus intentos de sobrevivir. Por fortuna ella de pronto regresó a sus sentidos y lo soltó, sopesando sus alternativas sin atender al sofoco ajeno.

-Sólo tengo dos semanas antes de los exámenes recuperatorios –musitó. Entrecerró los ojos y se concentró, evaluando sus posibilidades-. Biología está cubierta, Isane me ayudará. En matemática podré contar con Renji, él no me fallará. –Kon, algo más repuesto, la miró con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada-. Ni-sama sabe de historia… Veamos quién más…

Rukia caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación hasta confeccionar una pulcra lista mental de profesores tutores o de "socorristas para estudiantes en apuros", como se burlaría Kon. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, pues lo primero que debía hacer era reunirse con cada uno de ellos para persuadirlos. De todas formas confió en que ninguno se negaría.

Sólo una de las áreas había quedado sin cobertura. Acertadamente, Kon señaló que la peor nota relucía en la evaluación de gramática, que en ese período escolar estaba centrada en el estudio del maravilloso y nunca bien ponderado mundo de la sintaxis. Aquí Rukia titubeó.

-No sé quién podría darme clases de análisis sintáctico –reconoció, meditándolo.

Kon carraspeó con disimulo. Al advertir su repentina circunspección y su poco creíble desinterés, Rukia sospechó. Ese muñeco tenía un nombre en la mente, el nombre mesiánico. Se irguió frente al león hasta cubrirlo por completo con su sombra amenazante.

-Dilo, Kon.

El interpelado, temeroso, dio un paso atrás, y otro, y otro, sin bajar la guardia. Tragó saliva con dificultad pero se mantuvo estoico, inconmovible. Jamás mencionaría el nombre de esa persona, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Nunca entregaría a su adorada one-san, ¡nunca!

Rukia se le acercaba, lo encerraba poco a poco contra la pared. Su actitud parecía paciente, pero Kon sabía que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para sonsacarle la preciosa información. Sin embargo él no cedería, ¡él no era un simple osito de máquina expendedora débil y sin voluntad!

-Kon… -la voz de la shinigami tronó con advertencia aterradora.

El león retrocedió hasta el sólido límite de la pared. Trémulo de pavor, sus ojillos buscaron una abertura, pero ella era demasiado astuta y no le dejó brecha por donde escapar. Mortificado, ofendido, celoso hasta lo inimaginable, desvió la ceñuda vista para no claudicar.

-¡Jamás te lo diré!

Entonces su oponente fue implacable.

-Kon: siempre quise verte con la forma de esta cerdita de felpa.

Eso era injusto, sucio, Rukia esgrimía su espeluznante arma de peluche delante de él, en su cara, refregándole aquella bochornosa nariz sonrosada en el hocico. A Kon le temblaban las patitas.

-¡Jamás! –porfió, sudoroso e insobornable.

Rukia compuso una macabra sonrisa.

-Si así lo quieres…

Su mano se acercó lentamente hasta él cual garra al acecho. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron sin piedad sobre su frágil cuerpecito, Kon, humillado, vencido, dispuesto a cualquier cosa menos a que se lo trasplante a una corporeidad más vergonzosa que la que ya toleraba, terminó por escupir el nombre infame.

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo! –gritó.

…

El análisis sintáctico es una rama de la Lingüística que se dedica al estudio de las funciones de las palabras dentro de la oración. Así como los números constituyen la abstracción de la cantidad, la sintaxis constituye la abstracción del lenguaje.

Sin embargo, es bien sabido que para un estudiante del nivel secundario este tipo de referencias son insuficientes para describir el fenómeno. Para él, el análisis sintáctico es mucho más que el simple estudio de las palabras o de su combinación, mucho más que la mera interpretación de la ordenación sintagmática de nuestro lenguaje. El análisis sintáctico es toda una experiencia vital.

Un alumno inclinado cándidamente sobre su libreta escolar, donde asoma una lista de oraciones de diversos tipos y tamaños, es una escena fundacional: allí empieza el itinerario fatal de su futura desdicha educativa. Así, el adolescente que sufra esta inevitable calamidad se verá sometido a aciagos tormentos, librará terribles combates sanguinarios y soportará numerosos intercambios hostiles con el discernimiento sintáctico.

De este modo, lleno de encono, enfrentado hasta la muerte con unos nefastos conocimientos que constantemente pondrán a prueba su equilibrio emocional, tendrá que sobrellevar los sobresaltos típicos que provocan los resultados de los exámenes correspondientes. Para mantener a salvo la susceptibilidad de los lectores, nos ahorraremos los detalles al respecto.

Aquí inician las desventuras, los colapsos nerviosos, las indignas patadas a muebles inocentes y el afiebrado trazado de planes vergonzosos para la evasiva estrepitosa ante padres indolentes e incomprensivos profesores. Y luego tendrá que resistir también la risa maquiavélica de los dos o tres compañeros de clase que, por alguna extraña razón, entienden el tema, más las fulminantes calificaciones indicadoras de su desgracia.

Este es el incordio, el verdadero archirrequetecontra enemigo del estudiante secundario, su némesis. Bienaventurados los que, contra todas las leyes del sentido común juvenil, soportan su aprendizaje con estoica dignidad, porque de ellos será el Reino de la Gramática Oracional.

…

Aquella fría tarde, en una casa de la ciudad de Karakura…

-Ni lo pienses, enana.

-Ichigo…

-Maldita sea, ¡no lo haré!

-¡Entonces te congelaré el trasero!

-¡Inténtalo!

…

Un par de horas después, Ichigo entró en su habitación con una libreta en blanco y otra llena de ejercicios de sintaxis, echando chispas por los ojos. Maldito sea por comportarse tan debilucho con ella.

De todas formas muchas excusas para negarse no tenía, ya que por alguna misteriosa razón siempre fue muy bueno para el análisis de oraciones. Cada chico tenía su habilidad particular en el estudio, o su área favorita, y ésa era una de las suyas. Si le pedían ayuda, no le quedaba más remedio que otorgarla.

Mascullando maldiciones que Rukia fingió no escuchar, dejó los cuadernos sobre su escritorio y se sentó a su lado casi con bronca. Después tomó un lápiz y, ceñudo, comenzó a indagar.

-¿Sabes lo que es una oración?

Rukia sonrió con suficiencia.

-Claro que lo sé: es una unidad de sentido que comienza con mayúscula y termina con un punto –recitó de memoria.

A Ichigo le pareció que era una definición muy de manual, pero con eso bastaría.

-Bien. Debes saber además que las oraciones suelen clasificarse en dos grandes grupos: las bimembres y las unimembres.

-Algo de eso oí –admitió Rukia con severidad.

Esta vez, al improvisado tutor casi se le escapó la risa a causa de tal combinación de seriedad con una afirmación coloquial. Se obligó a recordar que estaba enojado por tener que destinar parte de sus tardes para impartirle clases de apoyo y se contuvo a tiempo.

Todos los shinigamis del Seireitei y alrededores sabían _cuánto_ deseaba él cargar con una tarea como esa. Pero también sabían -y él lo había sufrido en carne propia- cuán persuasiva podía llegar a ser aquella testaruda muchachita. Por centésima vez en el día se preguntó por qué diablos había condescendido a ejercer ese rol, y por milésima vez, por qué siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería.

Mientras explicaba, trazaba el mapa conceptual de lo que decía en una hoja de la libreta.

-Las oraciones bimembres –"OB", escribió- son aquellas que poseen un verbo conjugado. Por ejemplo: "Las rosas florecen en primavera" –y así lo escribió-. ¿Cuál es el verbo?

-_Gran _oración –ironizó su amiga.

-Limítate a contestar.

Entonces Rukia, sintiéndose en el ápice del conocimiento lexical, dictaminó a viva voz:

-"Florecen".

Ichigo la miró con una ceja levantada.

-No era para tanto –señaló.

-Sólo contestaba a la pregunta.

-Exageraste.

-Te dije lo que querías, ¿no?

-¿Por qué dramatizas la situación? –se quejó él.

-¡Porque me estás mirando con cara de idiota! –replicó ella sin recular.

El chico gruñó. ¡Malditos sean todos los estudiosos del análisis sintáctico! Haciendo acopio de paciencia, decidió ponerle punto final a la reyerta y retomó la explicación, aunque su equilibrio mental ya había sido alterado.

-Las oraciones unimembres –masculló mientras escribía "OU" debajo de "OB"-, se dividen a su vez en dos grupos –y sacó dos flechas-: las que no tienen verbo y las que tienen _determinados _verbos. Un ejemplo del primer grupo son los títulos. Dime uno.

Rukia lo pensó.

-"Las aventuras del increíble hombre-pulpo".

Ichigo alzó los ojos al cielo.

-¿Todavía lees esas historietas infantiles?

-Al menos es una oración más creativa que la de tus "rosas florecientes" –dijo, irritada-. ¿Y es o no es una oración unimembre?

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿Es o no es?

-Si llego a encontrar una sola de esas revistas…

-¿Es o no es?

-Sí, sí, _¡sí!_ ¡Es una maldita oración unimembre!

-¡Lo sabía! –celebró Rukia.

Ichigo se pasó la mano por la frente en un intento por dominarse. Lo único que le faltaba era tener que pasar por este tipo de experiencia. ¿Acaso no era la shinigami la que tenía que explicar cosas en esa relación? Siempre había sido ella la de los extraños dibujos aclaratorios sobre los estamentos espirituales y él su maldito aprendiz, ¿por qué tenía que cambiar la situación?

Le suplicó al cielo que le otorgase aunque sea un poco de paciencia. Pero para ese entonces esta virtud se cotizaba en bolsa y el chico no estaba seguro ni de poder adquirir más, ni de arreglárselas con la poca que le quedaba.

Suspirando, anotó un ejemplo de oración unimembre algo más serio que el sugerido. A Rukia no le importó demasiado, nada podría opacar el dulce sabor de la primera victoria sintáctica. Después la lección prosiguió.

-Las del segundo grupo, entonces, poseen el verbo "haber" conjugado, o llevan verbos referidos a fenómenos meteorológicos o climáticos, y por último están las que indican diversas franjas horarias del día. –Y luego de anotarlo, confiado, agregó-: Dime una oración con el verbo "haber".

Rukia volvió a concentrarse.

-"Esta mañana no había galletas en la alacena".

-Muy bien. Ahora dime un ejemp…

-No, de verdad, no había más.

Ichigo creyó que como broma era realmente mala. Pero cuando observó con más detenimiento el rostro de su amiga, comprendió que le hablaba en serio.

-Me importa un comino –declaró.

Rukia lo encaró con indignación.

-¿Un profesor debería hablar de esa manera? –reclamó.

-Si voy a ser tu profesor hablaré como se me dé la gana.

-Te diré un par de oraciones unimembres si te atreves –lo amenazó ella, que aunque le fuera mal en los exámenes era muy rápida para aprender las lecciones y para llevar la teoría a la práctica.

Ichigo no se amilanó.

-¡Pero si no sabes distinguir una oración compleja de una simple! –exclamó, indignado.

-Te diré una simple: ¡No molestes a tus alumnos con tus estupideces!

Ichigo la señaló con el dedo índice aparatosamente. Con sonrisa deformada por el supuesto triunfo, la acusó:

-¡Ja! ¡Esa no es una oración unimembre, enana!

Entonces Rukia, inspirada por vaya a saber qué clase de divinidad, comenzó una retahíla de ejemplos que ni el más afamado profesor de gramática oracional podría igualar. Esto último no por falta de preparación, claro, sino por una cuestión de respeto y ubicación.

-¡Inmaduro!

-¡Lunática! –Lógicamente, Ichigo no se quedaría atrás.

-¡Cabeza hueca!

-¡Enana endiablada!

-¡Estúpido sin cerebro!

-¡Otaku de los conejos!

-¡Bruto con katana!

Mientras contraatacaba, Ichigo tuvo que admitirlo: todos y cada uno de esos agraviantes enunciados correspondían al tipo de oraciones que le había estado enseñando. Brotaron de su boca sin filtro, sin decoro y sin remordimientos, pero también con corrección, adecuación y variedad. Que el diablo se lo lleve…

Unos minutos después, el absurdo duelo sintáctico finalizó con naturalidad. Durante unos momentos ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra, pues cada cual rumiaba los resultados de la contienda. Era evidente que la victoria aún estaba por definirse.

Sin embargo, inesperadamente, Rukia depuso las armas. Miró su reloj, hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se dispuso a reunir sus materiales escolares con apresuramiento, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ichigo la miró con perplejidad. Todavía tenía una oración unimembre atragantada y hubiese querido lanzársela cual as bajo la manga, pero era evidente que quedaría fuera de tiempo. Por dentro maldijo una vez más que la otra siempre lo dejara con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó.

-Clase de matemática –informó Rukia con tranquilidad.

Ichigo la miró con enfado.

-No hemos terminado.

-Renji me espera.

Por la mente del joven desfilaron una serie de escenas posibles donde el pobre de Renji terminaba vapuleado por atreverse a explicar el modo de resolver una inofensiva ecuación. Ichigo se estremeció. Sólo pudo sentir piedad por él.

Cuando Rukia terminó de juntar sus cosas, apenas le dirigió una adusta mirada antes de irse.

-Mañana a la misma hora –lo citó con voz cargada de advertencia-. Tengo otras clases de apoyo que tomar y cada una está perfectamente programada, no puedo perder tiempo.

Mientras ella cruzaba la puerta, Ichigo masticó la respuesta que se hubiese merecido por tal insinuación. ¿Era él el que perdía el tiempo? ¡Cuánto descaro!

-Oye, tú…

Rukia apenas se volteó, lo miró con aires de inocencia y se alzó de hombros.

-Deja que "las rosas florezcan en primavera", Ichigo –se burló lacónicamente. Y se marchó.

Ichigo se dio por vencido. Más que rosas, podía apostar que florecerían callos.

Sacudiéndose de encima esos sobresaltos, suspiró con alivio una vez que se vio solo y tranquilo en su habitación. Discutir con Rukia equivalía a montarse en la montaña rusa más desatinada del parque, por lo que ese repentino sosiego le pareció celestial.

Sin embargo, después de unos momentos de silencio, se sintió algo extraño, incómodo. El cuarto, su refugio más sagrado, de pronto le pareció grande y carente… ¿pero carente de qué?

Al diablo con eso, ¡al fin podría descansar! Ichigo se estiró para desentumecerse y para deshacerse de esas inquietantes sensaciones, y luego se arrojó cuan largo era sobre la cama, lleno de satisfacción. Era glorioso.

A los pocos segundos se le cruzó la imagen de Rukia amenazándolo de muerte si no le daba clases de análisis sintáctico. Molesto por ese incauto recuerdo, se removió y cambió de posición para poder relajarse. Después pensó en la libreta y en lo poco que había anotado, y que olvidó hacerle ejercitar. Gruñó y volvió a girarse.

Más tarde exhaló una larga bocanada de aire, irritado. ¿Acaso habían hecho algo con su colchón que se sentía tan incómodo? Entonces recordó que tampoco había alcanzado a darle ejemplos de los demás tipos de oraciones.

Maldita sea… Ichigo odió, realmente odió al destino por ponerlo en esa situación. Furibundo con Rukia, con los shinigamis que se habían cruzado en su vida, con la sintaxis, con los exámenes y consigo mismo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio.

Hasta que el sueño lo venció, se dedicó a completar la página escrita con los datos básicos que faltaban y redactó oraciones de diversos tipos para que Rukia pudiese practicar identificándolas. También anotó una consigna para que ella misma se diera a la "liberadora" tarea de descargar sus emociones por medio de la redacción de determinadas estructuras oracionales, tal y como hizo durante esa vergonzosa jornada.

No sabía si sentirse un tonto o sentirse satisfecho por ayudar a una amiga. Además, comenzó a sospechar del futuro de esas clases, de cómo se desenvolverían y de la conservación de su propia integridad. Con Rukia podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Y por cierto, ¿habría regresado ya de la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Se quedaría a pasar la noche allá o regresaría para la cena? ¿Se habrá llevado el abrigo? El invierno en Karakura podía llegar a ser muy rudo y desapacible.

¿Y Renji? ¿Habrá sobrevivido a su primera y forzosa misión de profesor, o habría sucumbido estrepitosamente? ¿Acaso el teniente entendía de matemática? ¿Desde cuándo?

Un rato después, cayó rendido en la cama. Ichigo intentó convencerse de que sólo le había dado tarea por rabia, para desquitarse, para hacerle el asunto más difícil y _de ninguna manera_ por haber asumido la responsabilidad. Al fin y al cabo llenó tres páginas completas de oraciones de todos los tamaños y colores para clasificar. Si esa no era la revancha perfecta, ¿entones cuál sería?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Segunda entrega del fic. Ahora que lo pienso puede que algunas partes de la oración reciban otras denominaciones según el país, pido disculpas por ello. De todas formas no es que vaya a ahondar demasiado en esto, habrá muchos aspectos del análisis que dejaré de lado para no embarullar innecesariamente. ¡Que se trata sólo de un fic, caramba! XD_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Lección N°2: Clases de sujeto**

* * *

La adolescencia es un período hostil. Cualquier palabra, cualquier actitud, cualquier insinuación, por más nimia o fortuita que sea, puede servir de justificación para que el joven grite a los cuatro vientos que el mundo está en su contra, que las personas están en todo equivocadas y que nadie entiende nunca nada. Y, para colmo de males, constantemente desfilan frente a sus ojos esas extrañas criaturas reveladoras de enrevesados saberes –vulgarmente denominadas "profesores"-, que intentan convencerlo de la conveniencia de abstenerse de andar por la vida cual burro tras la zanahoria. Adolecer en la escuela se vuelve un calvario.

De este modo el adolescente –o estudiante de nivel secundario, que es casi lo mismo- debe enfrentarse cotidianamente a un sinnúmero de inconvenientes y soportar a una multiplicidad de seres de raza alienígena para lograr sobrevivir. Pues bien, el estudio de la sintaxis, junto con una abigarrada e insufrible lista de padecimientos escolares, figura entre los más traumáticos desafíos.

Según lo dictan las leyes naturales, el sentido común y las normas del buen gusto, es muy poco probable que alguna clase de adolescente llegue a congeniar con el conocimiento gramatical. Puede que este tipo de aprendizaje sea útil para nutrir nuestras capacidades expresivas y mejorar nuestro lenguaje, pero no por ello dejará de redundar en el disgusto, la amargura, la pataleta pueril y en el eterno resentimiento de la pobre víctima expiatoria. Cuánta humillación, cuánta desesperación, cuánta contundente reprobación difícil de compensar…

Quién no habrá soñado alguna vez con una oración retorcida y malhadada atacándole por la espalda, resumiendo en cada una de sus palabras el espanto universal. Y quién no habrá huido de su presencia estrepitosamente, aullando como niña, con el ingenuo convencimiento de que al despertar la pesadilla terminaría y continuaría su vida en paz. Luego, en la vigilia, la realidad de la tarea olvidada reavivaría los peores temores.

Nadie merece atravesar por tal suplicio. Asimismo, nadie en su sano juicio debería siquiera atreverse a acariciar la idea de dominar tales conocimientos. Sin embargo, Kurosaki Ichigo tuvo que reconocer que Rukia era sorprendentemente rápida para entender tanto como para practicar. La shinigami había terminado los ejercicios de clasificación en lo que dura un suspiro y redactó correctas estructuras sintácticas en menos de dos minutos. Lleno de estupor, cuando supervisó la labor tildó cada enunciado con un signo positivo, convencido de que tal despliegue de idoneidad lingüística no era nada natural.

Se habían acomodado en la mesa de la cocina. Estaban en pleno invierno y las tardes se hacían cada vez más frías, por lo que buscaron ese sencillo pero cálido cobijo. Sentados uno frente al otro, el chico se inclinaba sobre la libreta anotando los nuevos niveles de análisis que examinarían durante la clase.

-Ahora que ya reconoces el sujeto y el predicado, nos dedicaremos al primero. Sabrás que hay tres clases: el sujeto expreso simple –y anotó sacando una flecha la sigla "SES"-, el sujeto expreso compuesto –anotó "SEC" en otra flecha-, y por último el sujeto tácito –la sigla "ST" quedó registrada también.

Rukia asentía con la cabeza. Ichigo levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que ella seguía la explicación y, al verificarlo, se sintió satisfecho. Si bien le resultaba extraño haber adoptado ese nuevo rol, debió admitir que un poco le gustaba captar la atención de aquella manera. Que ella dependiera de él de un modo tan manifiesto era toda una novedad para su pequeña vanidad masculina.

Por otro lado, la experiencia de pasar su tiempo transmitiendo un conocimiento a alguien tan bien dispuesto a aprender le generaba un agrado diferente, una satisfacción que pocas veces había sentido. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminaría en ese lugar, pero habiéndolo asumido sin más alternativa, realmente ya no lo veía como algo tan malo, desusado o impropio. En todo caso, poco a poco le gustaba cada vez más.

Por su parte, Rukia asistía a las clases con gran expectativa, mitad porque en verdad tenía que redimirse en la escuela y mitad porque, si era honesta consigo misma, debía reconocer que le agradaba estar allí con él. Además, en las actuales circunstancias, se daba el lujo de descubrir un nuevo aspecto de la personalidad de su amigo. Por más ceñudo que se mostrase frente a ella cada vez que se sentaba a explicar, lo cierto es que el sustituto lo hacía con un compromiso y una generosidad que seguían maravillándola.

Así era Ichigo: en parte parco, en parte retraído, en parte apenas demostrativo. Pero también era considerado, sensible y noble. Y explicaba bastante bien.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –dijo de pronto él, distrayéndola de esas cavilaciones.

Rukia se abochornó.

-Sólo pensaba en lo que decías –disimuló.

-Sí, claro –ironizó él-. No lo volveré a repetir, enana, así que presta atención: el sujeto expreso simple es aquel cuyo núcleo es un solo sustantivo. Por ejemplo: "La mansión parece deshabitada." El núcleo es "mansión", el único sustantivo que hay en el sujeto. Ahora dime tú un ejemplo.

Rukia necesitó una fracción de segundo para pensarlo.

-"Asterix cruzó aquellas montañas con gran resolución" –recitó.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes tiempo para leer historietas en medio de tantas clases de apoyo?

-El sujeto es "Asterix", sustantivo propio y, por lo tanto, el único núcleo.

-Deberías preocuparte más por los exámenes recuperatorios.

-¿Es un sujeto expreso simple o no?

-Nunca terminaré de entender esa fascinación tuya.

-¡Responde!

-A veces es como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo.

-¡Responde a la maldita pregunta!

-¡Sí, lo es! Diablos… -masculló él. Pero, nomás para fastidiarla, en la libreta anotó un ejemplo diferente-: "Las… grandes… ciudades… poseen… amplias… avenidas…". Cuál es el sujeto.

-"Las grandes ciudades".

-¿Núcleo?

-"Ciudades". También es un sujeto expreso simple.

De nuevo había contestado acertadamente. Por momentos Ichigo no sabía cómo reaccionar, el intercambio con ella oscilaba entre el absurdo y la lógica sin solución de continuidad. Por esa causa se sentía agobiado pero, al mismo tiempo, motivado, y esa desacostumbrada fluctuación interna lo confundía todavía más.

Las disputas entre ellos siempre fueron infantiles, pero ahora se hallaba realmente contrariado. Se le ocurrió pensar que, al darle clases de gramática, estaba proveyéndole de nuevas armas nada menos que a su "enemigo mortal" en cuanto a confrontaciones verbales, ofreciéndole quizá sutiles vericuetos sintácticos para contribuir a un progreso expresivo que, a la larga, redundaría en su propia destrucción. Una persona en su sano juicio evitaría caer en semejante contradicción.

Se trataba de un asunto verdaderamente inquietante. Decidió pensarlo con más detenimiento en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

-El sujeto expreso compuesto posee, en cambio, dos núcleos –prosiguió, anotando lo que decía-. En la oración "Contribuyeron a su derrota el frío y la escasez de provisiones", ¿cuál es el sujeto y cuáles son sus núcleos?

-Es fácil: el sujeto es "el frío y la escasez de provisiones", y los núcleos son "frío" y "escasez" –respondió Rukia.

-Si fuera tan _fácil_ no habrías desaprobado el examen –comentó Ichigo con sequedad.

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Guárdate los sarcasmos para ti, idiota –replicó.

-Y tú guárdate el exceso de confianza, que al fin y al cabo por algo estás tomando lecciones.

-Oye, cabeza hueca…

-Y por último –interrumpió él elevando la voz para apisonar el contraataque-, el sujeto tácito es aquel que debe reponerse en la oración por medio de un pronombre, ya que está omitido. Por ejemplo: _"Dejemos la discusión aquí"_, cuyo sujeto sería _"Nosotros"_ -se burló.

Rukia lo miró con irritación. Tenía los brazos cruzados y se limitó a reposar sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras observaba con creciente indignación cómo Ichigo buscaba ejemplos en la libreta de ejercicios para que ella clasifique.

Si el tipo pensaba que iba a salir airoso del combate tapándole la boca, estaba muy equivocado.

-"En el jardín crecían rosas y jazmines". ¿Tipo de sujeto?

-Tú y tus rosas –farfulló Rukia-. ¿Ya florecieron…? Ah, ¡cierto!, la primavera aún no llega –dijo con sorna.

-¿Tipo de sujeto? –repitió él sin hacerle caso.

-Sujeto expreso compuesto –contestó ella con desdén-. "Rosas" y "jazmines" serían los núcleos correspondientes.

-"Llegaré tarde".

-Sujeto tácito. Se repone con "Yo".

-"Mis mejores amigas vendrán conmigo".

-Sujeto expreso simple. El núcleo es "amigas".

El shinigami sustituto leyó algunas oraciones más y ella las clasificó correcta y categóricamente, una tras otra, casi sin respirar. No cometió ni un solo error por más que en ocasiones el sujeto estuviese en el medio de una oración kilométrica o los núcleos se perdiesen entre extensos modificadores, tema que verían en breve. Fue meticulosa, precisa, lapidaria. En suma, Rukia era una alumna de temer.

Entonces llegó el momento crucial. Esta vez la shinigami debía formular sus propias oraciones según la estructura propuesta, y aunque Ichigo intuyó que lo lamentaría, no le quedaba más remedio que soportarlo. El proceso pedagógico así lo exigía y desde un principio sabía que tendría que exponer su propio cuello si quería favorecerla. A veces la docencia es una profesión de riesgo.

-Ahora dime tú una oración con sujeto expreso simple –pidió encomendándose al cielo.

-Hoy ya te he dicho una.

-Pues dime otra.

El rencor es una materia oscura que echa raíces profundas en nuestras almas para crecer luego con un poder retorcido y destructor. Rukia se pasó la lengua por los labios, fatídica. El tipo lo estaba pidiendo. Por supuesto que no dejaría pasar semejante chance para vengarse de su último desaire, Ichigo iba a aprender a fuerza de bofetadas sintácticas a no interrumpir jamás el discurso de una mujer.

-"Mi profesor de matemáticas es un verdadero genio" –disparó.

Ichigo la miró con sorna. Si pensaba herirlo con eso, entonces lo había subestimado.

-Muy bien –aceptó sin hacer comentarios-. Ahora dime una con sujeto expreso compuesto.

-"Tus ínfulas de buen muchacho y tu expresión sobradora me tienen sin cuidado".

Esa precisión sintáctico-desafiante logró remover en el joven cierta cantidad de resentimiento. Le clavó una mirada gélida pero logró mantenerse en sus cabales, sabía perfectamente que si llegaba a acusar recibo de esos ataques estaría perdido.

-Muy bien. Ahora dime una con sujeto tácito –pidió con un autocontrol envidiable.

-"Eres un cretino" –masculló ella.

-¿Perdón? –Esta vez Ichigo no logró dominarse a tiempo.

-"Actúas como un idiota."

-Me lleva el diablo…

-"No tienes paciencia", "Deja de mirarme con cara de bobo", "¡No me interrumpas nunca más en tu vida!". ¿Quieres que siga, _sensei_?

-Enana endiablada…

-¿No son oraciones con sujeto tácito?

Ella le sonrió con suficiencia. Ichigo se pasó la mano por la frente, impotente ante esa arma de destrucción masiva que sin querer le había otorgado: el poder del lenguaje bien utilizado.

Lo meditó, en verdad que meditó seriamente en las alternativas. Si quería podía largarse de allí para que se las arregle sola, esa sí que sería una revancha perfecta. Sin embargo, el sabor de tan tosca victoria sería temporal. Más tarde o más temprano lo viviría con culpa.

La otra posibilidad era pensar en las oraciones antes que ella. Es decir, entrar en su juego lisa y llanamente. Pero Ichigo sabía muy bien que se metería en una camisa de once varas, pues históricamente era Rukia quien llevaba las de ganar en sus duelos verbales. Y, por otro lado, al menos uno de los dos debería actuar como un adulto en esa relación.

No tenía más opciones que seguir conteniéndose. Permanecería allí pero no retrucaría; la escucharía pero no se mostraría afectado por sus palabras; le enseñaría y luego se mantendría al margen de su descarada inventiva, de lo contrario ella se ensañaría aún más. Esto era la guerra sintáctica declarada y él elegiría replegarse.

-¿Tendré que reponer el sujeto de cada oración? –lo pinchó ella al notarlo tan silencioso.

-No, gracias –dijo él, fiel a su táctica.

-¿Por qué no repasamos? ¿Qué tal algunas oraciones más con sujeto tácito? Me gustan.

-No es necesario –se apresuró a responder Ichigo, cerrando las libretas.

-Vamos, Ichigo, sin práctica no se fijará lo aprendido.

-Ya hemos practicado lo suficiente –persistió él. Jamás claudicaría ni por nada del mundo cedería a su provocación, era la única forma de combatirla.

Pero Rukia no era ninguna tonta.

-¿Qué tal la oración "Los shinigamis sustitutos se acobardan"?

Ichigo, sin detenerse a pensar en la trampa, le clavó una mirada de triunfo. No por el contenido sino por el fallo evidente en cuanto a la estructura sintáctica que ella misma había propuesto, le resultó imposible evitar el funesto –y rápido- quiebre de su esforzado estoicismo.

Fue así que se sintió en el súmmum de la epifanía gramatical. Dejándose llevar por el momento, por la rabia contenida y por las imperiosas ansias de ganar que venía reprimiendo, olvidó con torpeza imperdonable sus anteriores prevenciones y la apuntó con un dedo acusador, exultante.

-¡Te equivocaste! –Casi gritó de la emoción-. ¡Esa oración tiene sujeto expreso simple, no tácito!

-¡Y tengo más de esas si es que las quieres!

-¡Me importan un rábano tus oraciones!

-¡Te diré cada una que se me cruce por la cabeza, estúpido!

-¡Prefiero las de tus cómics!

-¡¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo para los sujetos tácitos?! –se indignó ella al analizar mentalmente el último enunciado tanto en su estructura como en el contenido-. ¡Tengo más de ciento cincuenta años de edad, imbécil, así que conozco más clases de sujetos que tú!

-¡Sabía que en algún momento harías esa broma estúpida, enana!

-¡Me importa un comino! ¡Y más enana será tu determinación para evadirme, idiota!

En el in crescendo de la discusión habían adelantado tanto sus rostros sobre la mesa que casi estaban nariz con nariz, echando chispas por los ojos. Era uno de los intercambios más insensatos que hayan tenido y, al percatarse de eso, se sonrojaron irremediablemente. Sin embargo, les resultaba tan estimulante hablarse de ese modo que en el súbito silencio que siguió a la reyerta se sintieron terriblemente incómodos.

Al darse cuenta de ello ambos retrocedieron al mismo tiempo, como si se repeliesen. Luego, se tomaron algunos instantes para recuperar la calma y volver a sus sentidos. De tanto en tanto se lanzaban furtivas miradas, atentos al próximo paso del otro. Lógicamente, ninguno quería ser el primero en ceder.

Pero por fortuna ninguno de los dos tuvo que realizar semejante acto de humildad, el gong del reloj de la cocina resonó anunciando que la hora destinada a la clase ya había finalizado. Rukia miró al inocente aparato con encono e Ichigo lo hizo con gran irritación. Era el cese definitivo de las hostilidades.

Al fin y al cabo ambos habían cumplido con su objetivo esencial: una, aprender; el otro, enseñar. Que fueran expertos en explicar y entender la gramática oracional y completamente irracionales en lo que atañe a la comunicación era otro asunto. Tal vez pudiese adjudicarse a los caprichosos azares del destino lingüístico que toda persona debía transitar, o a que todavía desconocían otras formas de relacionarse, la cuestión era que así se llevaban y nadie los había obligado a eso.

Rukia comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-Me voy a mi clase de ciencia –dijo con sequedad.

-Hmm –profirió Ichigo en tono neutral.

Cuando terminó de recolectar los útiles escolares, Rukia se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Antes de traspasarla se detuvo, pareció pensar en algo y finalmente se volteó para hablarle. Ichigo también se había levantado y la observaba.

-"La clase estuvo bien", "En la heladera faltan la carne y el jugo", "Llegaré para la cena" –dijo ella con severidad y corrección gramatical.

Ichigo se quedó atónito. Así se llevaban, nadie los había obligado, pero lo más extraño del asunto era que todavía no hallara el modo de desenvolverse con ella. Rukia lo sorprendía y lo descolocaba con suma facilidad.

De nuevo lo acometió la contrariedad, el conflicto, la vacilación, porque por fin advirtió lo que lo había estado aturdiendo realmente: esa forma única que tenían de entenderse no sólo le irritaba, también lo atraía.

Vaya conclusión… ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa clase de pensamientos? Ichigo se enojó, se asombró, se sublevó ante la sola idea y, por último, se perturbó. He allí que de repente surgían varias cosas inesperadas en las que tendría que meditar.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, carraspeó para disimular su desconcierto.

-Vete de una vez –le dijo con fingido disgusto.

Mientras salía por la puerta de calle, Rukia sonreía y se preguntó por qué. ¿Sería por haberle ganado una vez más? ¿Sería por la satisfacción de haber sido ella la primera en ceder? ¿Sería por alguna cosa que no recordaba? Daba igual. De lo único que estaba segura era de lo agradecida que se sentía por tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, aunque fuese sólo para pelearse. Mejor eso a tener que seguir extrañándolo.

El chico se quedó parado mirando la puerta de la cocina y así permaneció durante unos minutos sin darse cuenta de su abstracción. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí. Luego fue hasta la mesada, llenó la tetera eléctrica de agua y la conectó.

Cuando el té estuvo listo volvió a tomar asiento. Era maravilloso sentir el calor de la taza entre las manos. Se preguntó si Rukia antes de irse a la Sociedad de Almas había recogido algún abrigo, pues cuando volviese al mundo humano ya sería de noche y haría más frío.

-¡Qué tonto! –murmuró para sí al descubrirse pensando en ella de ese modo… de nuevo.

No obstante, la cadena de razonamientos siguió su curso. Así, concluyó que la shinigami podía mostrarse dura y belicosa, iracunda e intimidante, pero él sabía muy bien cómo era ella en verdad. Rukia era una luchadora, una joven que batallaba para superarse, para ser mejor, para aprender. Si se trenzaba en esas absurdas discusiones era porque la conocía, porque le gustaba lo que le generaba adentro, porque sólo con ella podía abrirse y ser auténtico sin temor a parecer débil. A Ichigo le gustaba cómo era él cuando estaba a su lado.

Enfrentarse así con una persona cualquiera no sería lo mismo. Entre ellos había tanta confianza que jamás necesitaron observar formalidades ni pretender algo que no eran, ni decir banalidades. Hablaban de frente y sin tapujos porque sabían muy bien a quién tenían adelante, y esa clase de vínculo era un regalo precioso que se ofrece pocas veces en la vida. Ichigo era muy conciente de eso, lo agradecía y se esforzaba por cuidarlo.

Mientras bebía su té, abandonadamente, siguió pensando en ella y en ellos dos juntos en tantas circunstancias. De pronto se sintió tan solo ahí sentado que no tuvo mejor idea que irse también. Terminó su té de un trago, se levantó y fue hasta su cuarto. Una vez allí buscó su insignia de shinigami sustituto y pasó al modo espiritual.

De todos modos ya había cumplido sobradamente con sus labores cotidianas, nada ganaba con quedarse a esperar. Se deslizó de techo en techo hasta la tienda de Urahara, sin registrar cuán contento se sentía. Si se apuraba un poco tal vez llegaría a tiempo para alcanzarla en el Seireitei y acompañarla de regreso.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n _

_Tercera entrega de este fic que he disfrutado tanto escribir. Odio justificarme, pero la verdad es que no he tenido oportunidad de dedicarle tiempo de edición -mejora y corrección- a este capi, por lo que si ven párrafos demasiado extraños, oraciones incomprensibles o palabras desconcertantes, tengan a bien ser pacientes y tolerantes con la esquizofrénica autora._

_Hoy más que nunca, disculpen por los posibles fallos u_uU_

_ Gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Lección N°3: El sujeto y sus modificadores**

* * *

"¡Qué irónico es que precisamente por medio del lenguaje un hombre pueda degradarse por debajo de lo que no tiene lenguaje!", dice Soren Kierkegaard. ¿Quién podría discutir la legitimidad de tal afirmación? La mayoría de las veces somos lo que hacemos, y en muchas ocasiones somos también lo que decimos.

Por eso, y teniendo en cuenta que suele usarse con bastante torpeza esta preciosa herramienta de comunicación, cierto edificio de puertas abiertas cual fauces de criatura de pesadilla, situado contra un cielo tormentoso y lúgubre, de funestas murallas aisladoras –mal llamado "escuela"- intenta fomentar a través de diversas áreas específicas la correcta apreciación y utilización del lenguaje. El estudiante, lógicamente, se rebela.

¿Cómo se debería obrar, entonces, pese a comprender la importancia de adquirir tal aprendizaje? La respuesta es simple: el estudiante agradecerá encarecidamente al docente responsable por su paciencia y dedicación, y a continuación se dará a la fuga por la ventana más próxima.

Por supuesto, los protagonistas de esta historia nunca se permitirían tal cobardía. ¡La dignidad ante todo! Esa noche el hollow que habían estado persiguiendo aulló lastimosamente por última vez y comenzó a desintegrarse, pues el corte de Zangetsu había sido limpio y preciso. Luego Ichigo envainó y se volteó para ver cómo le iba a su compañera.

Rukia chequeaba su móvil para detectar nuevas señales. Después de un rato lo cerró y se dirigió al shinigami sustituto.

-Parece que todo está tranquilo –comentó-. Sin embargo, los del doceavo escuadrón informaron que han detectado una variación en la energía, pequeña pero significativa. Puede que pronto aparezcan más hollows.

-Entiendo.

Estaban apostados en la terraza de un edificio del centro de Karakura. Desde allí podían verse las luces del tránsito al igual que si fuesen luciérnagas y los automóviles como si fuesen miniaturas de colección. Ichigo pensó que era una suerte que al menos todas esas personas pudiesen transitar en paz y con normalidad, ajenos a sus acciones.

No era su caso. Él tenía conciencia, sabía, veía y luchaba, ser shinigami se había convertido en algo mucho más trascendental que una obligación o un simple compromiso. Los meses que habían transcurrido desde que perdiera sus poderes le parecían ahora un malhadado sueño del que tuvo la fortuna de despertar. Se sentía satisfecho.

-Será mejor que por ahora nos quedemos aquí haciendo guardia –dijo Rukia, sentándose en el suelo de la azotea.

Ichigo se aproximó hasta ella y se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Crees que tardarán mucho en manifestarse?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer mientras tanto?

La pregunta reverberó en el aire. Rukia alzó los ojos y con ellos recorrió el cielo, en cambio Ichigo permaneció mirando el piso, pensativo.

Cualquiera que hubiese escuchado, viéndolos allí solos, jóvenes, bellos y aburridos, se pondría a considerar toda una serie de alternativas. ¿Jugar a piedra, papel o tijera? ¿Enumerar las películas protagonizadas por el actor favorito? ¿Contar hasta cien en francés? ¿Competir para ver cuánto tiempo se aguantaba uno sin respirar? ¿O habrá cosas más interesantes para hacer?

La shinigami resolvió el interrogante en forma práctica.

-Enséñame los modificadores del sujeto –demandó.

Ichigo la miró con fastidio.

-¿Tú crees? –se burló-. Demonios, enana, estamos en medio de una misión.

-¿Y qué?

-Tampoco es hora de clases.

-¿Y qué?

-¡No tenemos ni siquiera donde escribir!

-¡Y qué! –porfió Rukia, irritada-. Sabes que prestaré atención a cada cosa que digas, cabeza hueca, yo misma me dedicaré a anotarlo todo mañana mismo.

En su mente, el sustituto trató de recabar argumentos. Seguir con las clases de análisis sintáctico era lo último que quería hacer esa noche.

-Si aparecen los hollows tendremos que interrumpir la clase y será problemático –intentó.

-Eso lo resolveremos cuando de verdad aparezcan –replicó ella.

-No puedo explicar si no tengo algo para escribir.

-Si yo puedo entender, tú puedes explicar.

-¡El tema de hoy es más largo de lo habit…!

-¡Por eso mismo deja de perder el tiempo con estupideces, idiota! –se hartó ella, encarándolo con ceñudo semblante-. ¡Empieza de una vez!

-Enana del demonio –masculló él.

Ichigo se abofeteó interiormente. ¿Por qué maldita razón se esforzaba tanto por sostener una reyerta con ella cuando él mejor que nadie sabía desde el principio que estaba perdida? ¿Es que con los años se hacía más lento, irracional, masoquista? La chica podía frustrarle cada intento de triunfo con suma facilidad, jamás debería olvidarse de ello.

Resopló, molesto consigo mismo más que con su amiga. Era lógico que si pasaban juntos mucho tiempo terminarían riñendo por cualquier tontería: si no eran los hollows eran las katanas, si no eran los entrometidos tenientes era su hermano mayor, si no era el Seireitei en pleno era el cargoso de su padre. Cualquier excusa les convenía, ninguno de los dos podía mantenerse taciturno durante un lapso demasiado largo.

Y ahora se sumaban las clases de apoyo… Un motivo más para estar juntos, para pasar el tiempo y para discutir. Era definitivo: su debilidad y la sintaxis los habían unido para siempre.

-Psé, los modificadores del sujeto –farfulló con fastidio, desviando la mirada hacia el edificio más próximo-. El primero es el modificador directo y se abrevia MD.

-MD –repitió Rukia para memorizarlo.

-Las clases de palabras que cumplen esta función son los adjetivos en general, también los artículos y algunos pronombres.

-Adjetivos, artículos y pronombres.

-¿Entiendes de qué estoy hablando? –preguntó Ichigo de mala gana.

-Claro que sí, tonto.

-Más te vale –la amenazó él-. Por ejemplo, si digo "Las coloridas luces artificiales decoran la ciudad", ¿cuál es el sujeto, de qué tipo, y cuáles los modificadores directos?

-El sujeto es "Las coloridas luces artificiales", sujeto expreso simple, el núcleo es "luces" y los modificadores directos son "las", "coloridas" y "artificiales".

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, medio pasmado, medio satisfecho. Para ese entonces ya no le asustaba tanto ese insólito despliegue de discernimiento sintáctico y procedió a concentrarse en su labor. Rukia en verdad era muy rápida para captar la idea y eso lo motivaba, además de hacerle sentir de nuevo esa sensación de complacencia tan fuera de lo común.

-Muy bien. Ahora dime una oración de sujeto expreso compuesto que contenga al menos cuatro modificadores directos.

Rukia lo pensó un poco. Él, por su parte, previendo lo que se venía, intentó atajarse.

-Si estás pensando en algún pasaje de tus cómics…

Un certero codazo en el brazo interrumpió la amenaza. Ichigo se frotó la zona afectada con una mueca en el rostro.

-Ya sé –dijo Rukia, pero aún se tomó unos segundos antes de completar el enunciado-: "La lucha constante y su encendida voluntad conformaban su esencia de guerrero" –recitó con fervor.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera lo tendría que haber intentado.

-¿Es que no usarás nunca tu propia imaginación? –le reclamó, aunque sabía que era inútil. Como la otra lo ignoró olímpicamente, no le quedó más remedio que resignarse a proseguir-. Sigamos, entonces –masculló-. Después está el modificador indirecto, se abrevia MI.

-MI –repitió Rukia.

-A diferencia del anterior no es una clase de palabra, sino una frase que comienza con una preposición… ¿Sabes cuáles son las preposiciones?

-Sigues preguntándome cosas absurdas.

Ahora Ichigo la miró directamente a la cara, bordeando la indignación. Era el preciso momento en que su paciencia comenzaba a acabarse, pensó Rukia con secreto deleite.

Porque desde que se había abierto ese nuevo panorama ofensivo-sintáctico, la shinigami alcanzó la verdadera autosuperación. Disfrutaba de esos intercambios en igual medida que el otro los padecía, jamás hubiese imaginado que las clases de gramática oracional serían sus favoritas. Con nadie más que con Ichigo se divertía de esa manera, o _a costa_ del pobre.

-¡Si te lo pregunto es porque importa! –le espetó él-. Te lo advierto, pequeña engreída: si no sabes las preposiciones, ¡entonces nunca podrás detectar el modificador indirecto!

-¡No me amenaces, imbécil!

-¡Pues dímelas!

-¡No quiero!

-Rukia… -amenazó él.

Pero de pronto ella cambió por completo de actitud. Se acomodó el flequillo, se cruzó de brazos y exhaló con resignada solemnidad, componiendo un semblante relajado y meditativo.

-Debes aprender a confiar en tus amigos, Ichigo –dijo, con la serenidad del orador ateniense que disertaba antiguamente en el ágora-. Tus amigos son como tus hermanos, personas con las que has establecido un vínculo tanto o más estrecho que el de la propia sangre. Ellos te acompañarán cuando los necesites y lucharán por ti si estás en problemas. Si tienen que sacrificarse, lo harán sin vacilaciones, y si te dan su palabra, todo cuestionamiento estará de más. Yo soy tu amiga, tonto, soy tu aliada, conque no dudes de mí cuando hago lo que hago o cuando digo lo que digo. Y si digo que sé las preposiciones es porque las sé –concluyó.

El sustituto la miró con perplejidad. No podía ser posible… ¿Realmente había escuchado _lo que_ _había escuchado_? Era el colmo de la estupidez.

-¡¿Por qué sales con esa mierda de discurso, maldita sea?! –se exaltó-. ¡Sólo estoy preguntando por las estúpidas preposiciones! ¡Si las sabes sólo dímelas y guárdate el resto!

Rukia suspiró con resignada compostura.

-"A, ante, bajo, con, contra, de, desde, durante, en, entre…"

-¡Está bien, está bien! –la cortó Ichigo, al borde del agotamiento físico, mental y espiritual-. Más te vale que las sepas todas. -Harto del tema, optó por avanzar a pesar del creciente e irremediable disgusto-. Si digo la oración "Las calles de nuestra ciudad brillan por las noches", cuál sería el maldito MI.

-Obviamente "de nuestra ciudad".

Ichigo estaba tan cansado que prefirió omitir cualquier comentario referido a su soberbia. Nada era tan _obvio_ en esta vida, pensó él, absolutamente nada, sólo el hecho de que dictarle clases de apoyo se convertiría en un tortuoso viaje de ida.

-Ahora dime un ejemplo, y en lo posible uno _normal_.

Rukia compuso una diabólica semisonrisa.

-"El shinigami con cara de idiota tiene poca paciencia". Creo que está de más señalar cuál es el MI, pero si tienes dudas…

Ichigo la encaró con enfado. Pero en ese preciso momento, la alarma bienhechora vino a poner paños fríos en la situación, o de lo contrario hubiesen continuado refocilándose sin decoro en el sardónico barro de la provocación lingüística. Y tal vez ganas no les faltaban a ninguno de los dos. El teléfono móvil de Rukia fue el improvisado deus ex machina de la alienada representación.

En menos de un instante ella olvidó la diversión y él el enojo para proceder a movilizarse con gran agilidad en la dirección que les habían indicado desde la Sociedad de Almas. En poco tiempo, además, detectaron un significativo reiatsu.

-Allí –señaló Rukia con la cabeza.

Aproximadamente a dos calles de distancia una figura desproporcionada se movía con torpeza entre los edificios de la zona. En principio podría decirse que actuaba fuera de sí, como si estuviese perdida, sin embargo Ichigo pronto notó que en realidad avanzaba tras una presa humana.

El espíritu de la mujer la había visto, no cabía duda, pues corría llena de espanto. Ichigo se lo hizo notar a su compañera y ambos se lanzaron con mayor velocidad para alcanzar a la bestia.

La criatura era de un tamaño poco común, por eso le costaba tanto desplazarse por la calle. Apenas si cabía entre las marquesinas de los edificios, entre los que pasaba rozando y provocando desmoronamientos de material. Los jóvenes supieron que debían apresurarse si querían evitar que hiciera más daño.

Por fortuna la mujer logró alejarse. Con sólo intercambiar una mirada Rukia e Ichigo acordaron una pequeña estrategia y la shinigami avanzó más rápido para poder ubicarse por detrás de la criatura. Después Ichigo se le colocó delante, estorbándole el paso. De ese modo, la tenían rodeada.

El primero en atacar fue Ichigo. Tomó impulso y se elevó hasta colocarse a la altura de su esquelética cabeza para cercenarla con su zanpakutou. No obstante, en menos de un segundo optó por cortar las extremidades, pues no había saltado lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer el tajo definitivo.

Fue así que, luego de fraccionarse su cuerpo, el hollow comenzó a proferir alaridos escalofriantes. Rukia, desde su posición, se encargó de hacer el resto.

-Sode no mai, ¡Hakuren! –exclamó, y una serie de descargas de hielo cayó sobre la criatura, congelándola de forma instantánea. Después, con un corte limpio de su espada, finalmente se disolvió en un oscuro manto de partículas.

A continuación, cada uno de los jóvenes se dirigió al encuentro del otro.

-Nunca había visto un hollow tan grande –comentó Ichigo una vez que estuvo a su lado-, al menos en lo que hace a su categoría.

-Todavía pueden aparecer, de vez en cuando, hollows que no se ajustan a nuestros parámetros –explicó ella-, las presencias sobrenaturales no están obligadas a respetar nuestras clasificaciones, es inevitable. En lo personal, creo que es bueno que podamos seguir sorprendiéndonos en el trabajo.

Ichigo sonrió de lado.

-Tal vez –admitió.

Un rato después de notificar lo sucedido recibieron el mensaje de que ya no se detectaba ninguna anomalía espiritual, por lo que los liberaron del patrullaje. Ichigo se sintió aliviado. Pese a que agradecía mucho haber recuperado esa forma de vida, las horas de sueño que le demandaba comenzaban a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Lo que más quería hacer a esas alturas de la noche era dormir, y así se lo dijo a Rukia.

De camino a casa, avanzaron de azotea en azotea con el corazón tranquilo. Después de la batalla los exaltados ánimos se habían calmado. El chico recordó entonces las obligaciones contraídas, por lo que decidió repasar el tema del día.

-Dime una oración con dos modificadores directos y uno indirecto –pidió.

-¿No eras tú el que se negaba a estudiar dadas las presentes circunstancias? –señaló Rukia, extrañada.

-La misión ya terminó –se limitó a decir él.

-Pero en estos momentos estamos saltando de casa en casa –creyó oportuno indicar ella.

-El ejercicio físico ayuda a pensar –replicó Ichigo con pasmosa serenidad.

Definitivamente, Rukia jamás terminaría de descifrar la naturaleza humana, en particular la masculina. Después se quejaban de que las mujeres eran ciclotímicas e histéricas… ¡Al demonio con todos ellos! Encogiéndose de hombros, dándose por vencida al respecto, se tomó unos instantes antes de contestar.

-"Los gigantescos hollows de esta ciudad son difíciles de aniquilar".

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Alguna vez me dirás un maldito ejemplo normal?

-Al menos yo no recurro a las "rosas florecientes" cada vez que necesito un ejemplo.

-¡Yo tampoco lo hago siempre!

-¿Entonces te molestan las frases autobiográficas?

-Me molesta que lo hagas _para molestarme_, enana.

-La teoría debe llevarse a la práctica, Ichigo, recuérdalo.

-No pretendas actuar como si fueses mi maestra, pequeña engreída.

-¿A quién le dices _pequeña,_ idiota? ¡Ya van más de dos veces esta noche!

-"La pequeña shinigami sin modales _molesta_ todo el tiempo" –se burló él.

-"El estúpido sustituto sin cabeza sólo dice insensateces" –contraatacó ella.

-"La hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya, una chica _molesta_, necesita clases de apoyo".

-¡¿Y qué demonios tiene de malo?! –se indignó ella.

-¡Allí no hay modificadores! –señaló él con gesto triunfal.

-¿Y qué clase de modificador es "una chica molesta", estúpido?

-Es una aposición, _¡ja!_

-Maldita sea –masculló Rukia lanzándole una furibunda mirada-. ¡No vuelvas a ocultarme ese tipo de información!

Ichigo sonrió. Parecía una meta imposible, inalcanzable, pero sin darse cuenta, sin buscarlo, al menos había conseguido estar a su nivel. Aunque sea sólo por esa única vez.

Había extrañado hasta la desesperación ese lado de él, ese lado que era su reiatsu, Zangetsu, su capacidad de ver donde nadie más podía, su oportunidad de entrar en otro pliegue de la realidad. Sólo allí se sentía realmente completo, sólo allí lograba encontrar el sentido de las cosas. Y allí también estaba Rukia.

La observó de soslayo, constató una vez más la verdad de su presencia. En numerosas ocasiones había soñado con esas experiencias, con su compañía, con sus ojos severos y confiables, y cada una de esas noches había tenido que despertar para toparse solamente consigo mismo, con su soledad, con su insatisfacción. Contar con ella de nuevo casi le parecía un milagro.

Por nada del mundo cambiaría lo que se le había conferido. Durante esos largos y tediosos meses en que no fue _nada_ ni _nadie_, Ichigo entendió que aunque como shinigami no se salvaba del sufrimiento, como humano ni siquiera tenía armas para defenderse. Siendo humano se quedaba afuera, rezagado e impotente, en cambio como shinigami podía hacer la diferencia.

Hubiera querido transmitirle todo eso a Rukia, compartir con ella su tristeza pasada, su plenitud actual y su lucha de siempre, porque ella entendería. Pero ninguna estructura sintáctica abarcaría por completo la magnitud de sus emociones. En todo caso, ya encontraría la manera de hacérselo saber a través de sus acciones.

Por su parte, Rukia también lo observaba. Él no lo notó, pero ella examinó su figura, su voluntad, la intensidad de sus poderes. Era el mismo Ichigo del que había tenido que despedirse tiempo atrás, aunque pudo vislumbrar también cosas nuevas, cosas que antes no estaban allí. La shinigami podía reconocerlas porque era la clase de huellas que imprimía el acontecer del tiempo, y tiempo era precisamente lo que había tenido Ichigo para madurar.

Era el mismo y, a la vez, era más. Rukia podía sentir que su corazón se inclinaba hacia él con mayor confianza y resolución. Cuán fuerte se haya vuelto al recuperar sus poderes carecía de importancia comparado con la fuerza que se abría paso en su espíritu y con la determinación de aferrarse a su destino que se anidaba en su corazón.

La shinigami quería demostrarle que era capaz de entenderlo sin ningún tipo de explicación. Lo que era él, lo que eran juntos, no necesitaba ser expresado con palabras. A fin de cuentas, se conocían más que nadie.

-"Ichigo, el muy idiota, siempre avanza a mi lado" –enunció-. Lógicamente, "el muy idiota" sería la aposición, no creas que se me escapó el detalle.

El aludido ni siquiera la miró al contestar, porque aunque la había escuchado, su mente divagaba todavía por otros rumbos emocionales.

-No molestes –masculló. Pero sonreía.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Cuarta entrega del fic. En la presente ocasión nos adentraremos en el terreno más complejo del análisis oracional: el predicado D: Pero tranquilos, en pequeñas dosis no dolerá tanto *risa sarcástica*._

_El capi va dedicado a todos aquellos que leen desde las sombras y que apoyan esta propuesta con el corazón :D_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer n.n_

* * *

**Lección N°4: El predicado y sus modificadores**

* * *

El análisis sintáctico no es el único enemigo declarado. En el penoso devenir del ciclo educativo, el atormentado estudiante deberá enfrentar numerosos peligros de diversa naturaleza y rivales que pueden aplastarlo de forma aún más irreversible que las estructuras oracionales. Los ejemplos abundan.

Sin ir más lejos, uno de los incordios típicos del trayecto escolar es el temible estudio de las ciencias matemáticas. Agotador, estresante, inhumano… no hay palabras suficientes para describir este padecimiento. Porque aunque los profesores se muestren lógicos y esforzados durante la transposición didáctica, resulta más que evidente la índole sobrenatural que caracteriza a tales nociones. Un humilde estudiante, por más shinigami que sea, no merece someterse a semejante prueba de autosuperación.

Rukia dejó los cuadernos sobre el escritorio con fastidio. Resoplando tomó una silla, resoplando se sentó al lado de Ichigo y resoplando preguntó por el tema del día.

El chico la escrutó con suspicacia. Si se sentía tan molesta por vaya a saber qué clase de razón, ¿por qué insistía en tomar la clase? Además, ¿por qué tenía él que soportar su ciclotímico estado de ánimo?

-Qué diablos te ocurre ahora –masculló.

La joven apretó el lápiz nerviosamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Ichigo la miró con interrogación. Su adusto talante parecía el mismo de siempre, pero la conocía bastante como para entrever su creciente malhumor. Intuyó que no le convenía ahondar en el asunto, por lo que eludió prudentemente cualquier intento de indagación. Caso contrario, quizá él mismo terminaría en el centro de su disgusto y hasta se convertiría en el blanco de sus ataques.

-Bien, el tema de hoy es el predicad…

-¿Es todo? ¿En verdad no te interesa saber lo que me pasa? –lo cortó ella, irritada-. ¿Lo único que te importa es el análisis sintáctico? ¿Tan poca cosa valgo para ti, cabeza hueca?

El sustituto se crispó. Había tenido la deferencia de obrar con discreción y mantenerse al margen de su vida privada –aunque fuese más por salvaguardar su propia integridad física y mental que por otra cosa-, se estaba comportando como un perfecto caballero para no seguir alterándola, se disponía a hacer nada menos que lo que ella misma le había pedido… ¡y la muy ingrata le salía con semejante planteo! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él, maldición?

Demonios, ¡por esa razón jamás se ponía de novio! Las mujeres iban y venían por la enrevesada ruta de los altibajos emocionales con pasmosa ductilidad, cambiaban de opinión con arbitrario desapego y deshacían lo que habían dicho y hecho con escalofriante impavidez. En resumen, las mujeres daban miedo. ¿Qué había hecho él en sus vidas pasadas para tener que lidiar con una muchachita tan susceptible?

Y, para peor, se trataba de una shinigami… Una mujer a la enésima potencia, dependiendo de todas las vidas que haya vivido. Estaba frito.

El cerco se había cerrado a su alrededor imposibilitando cualquier intento de fuga. Ichigo exhaló con resignación y se entregó luctuosamente a su patético rol masculino: servir de marioneta para la fémina divinidad.

-Sí que me importa –replicó con desgano. Gracias a esas palabras, sumado a lo que preguntaría a continuación, su figura se pareció todavía más a la de un fustigado muñeco desinflado-. Cuéntame, Rukia, ¿por qué estás tan enojada?

La interpelada se acomodó el flequillo con torpeza sin fijar sus ojos en ninguna parte.

-No entiendo las ecuaciones de segundo grado –confesó.

Al oírlo, Ichigo no supo si sonreír con ironía o si aventarle una libreta por la cabeza. ¿_Esa_ era toda su maldita preocupación?

Pero una vez más optó por contenerse. Durante las clases de gramática había aprendido mucho, como por ejemplo que el hecho de seguirle la corriente podía volverse en su contra de un modo catastrófico e irremontable. Debía ser paciente, debía ser Uno con el Universo. Mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez, delineó la estrategia de imaginar que Rukia era Yuzu y que debía hablarle con delicadeza si pretendía hacerse entender.

-Mira, enana…

-Deja de llamarme enana –bufó ella.

Esta vez el chico tuvo que admitir que se había equivocado, no era el mejor momento para referirse a ella en esos términos. Entonces empezó de nuevo:

-Mira, _Rukia_, matemática suele ser un área difícil para todos.

-Eso no es un consuelo, idiota.

-¡No te estoy consolando ni soy un idiota! –articuló él con los dientes apretados. Que el diablo se lo lleve por haber intentado contenerla. Luego, haciendo acopio de más tolerancia, añadió-: La cuestión es que necesitas practicar, sólo eso. Las ecuaciones son ejercicios que se aprenden en la medida en que los resuelves.

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, que los dominas sin ningún tipo de problema! –protestó ella.

-Te aseguro que aunque hoy no te salgan, en cuanto practiques irás mejorando –insistió Ichigo.

-¡Lo dices porque las resuelves en un santiamén! No finjas conmigo, Ichigo, ¡te he visto!

-Eso es porque he practicado mucho, enana –deletreó él, ya menos paciente que antes.

-¡Ja! ¡Si pasas las tres cuartas partes del tiempo cazando hollows! –lo acusó ella, sarcástica-. Sé sincero, imbécil, ¡utilizas todos tus poderes para resolverlas!

-¡No se necesita de ningún poder especial para resolver ecuaciones, maldita sea! –La paciencia de Ichigo y su laborioso control mental se evaporaron como por encanto.

-¡Ya no quiero hablar de esto! ¡Pasemos a las oraciones!

-¡Y una mierda!

-¡Lo mismo digo!

Ichigo masculló tal serie de improperios que Rukia difícilmente se olvidaría de aquella tarde. Sin embargo, ver al otro en ese estado de neurosis, en su interior, la divertía enormemente. Gracias a ese sadismo inconciente su ánimo se renovó.

A veces se sentía tan rara en su compañía que la única idea que se le ocurría para cortar con esa inopinada incomodidad era aguijonearlo. Esta vez la excusa tenía una base real, pues en verdad venía de una clase desastrosa con Renji, pero ni su amigo de toda la vida ni el shinigami sustituto notaron que la causa de su bajo rendimiento fue su propia distracción.

Sucedía que, en ocasiones, de pronto se perdía evocando las diversas vivencias que compartiera con Kurosaki. Y ella se dejaba arrastrar por el recuerdo tontamente, sin importar las circunstancias en las que se hallase. Esta vez ocurrió en plena clase de matemática. Renji se enojó mucho por su repentino desinterés y la envió de regreso al mundo humano sin explicarle ningún ejercicio más.

El teniente había tenido razón, Rukia no podía dejar de advertir que su comportamiento se asemejaba cada vez más al de las jóvenes humanas y, para peor, especialmente al de las torpes y enamoradizas adolescentes de las historietas que se ensimisman al rememorar la imagen del hombre de sus sueños. Era demasiado humillante.

Aun así tenía tantas materias que preparar y tantas obligaciones que cumplir que muy poco tiempo le quedaba para meditar en ello con seriedad, cuando en verdad necesitaba hacerlo. Algo nuevo se agitaba dentro de sí, algo que todavía le costaba precisar estaba creciendo e invadía sus sentidos. Y se relacionaba con Ichigo, podía asegurarlo, pues sólo con él aquellas emociones se desataban de forma ingobernable. Además era su figura la que se aparecía en esas repentinas ensoñaciones y jamás ocurría lo inverso: que mientras tomase las clases de gramática evoque a Renji, o a Isane, o a su propio hermano mayor. Resultaba demasiado obvio para negarlo.

Jóvenes enamoradizas… Era imposible que algo así le ocurriese a ella, ¿verdad?, justo a ella que tenía más de ciento cincuenta años de existencia y de experiencia. En ese dilatado acontecer, Ichigo era apenas la última y más breve de sus etapas, ¿por qué tendría que afectarle de tal modo?

Debía tratarse de otra razón. Quizá se había convertido en un amigo tan valioso como Renji, pasaron por demasiadas vicisitudes juntos en muy poco tiempo y tal vez su espíritu terminaba acusando recibo de tal grado de proximidad. Entre ellos se había generado un lazo demasiado estrecho, casi vital, que los unía de un modo insoslayable. No podía, no _debía_ tratarse de otra cosa más que de esa extraordinaria afinidad acentuándose cada vez más.

La imperiosa e irritada voz del epicentro de sus problemáticas la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

-Jamás en la vida volveré a interesarme por ti, enana del demonio, ¡recuérdalo! –exclamó Ichigo. Y con eso se dio por finalizada otra edificante discusión.

Rukia no contestó, ya ni recordaba de qué estaban hablando. Él, por su parte, se tomó unos instantes para apaciguar sus nervios. Inspiró y exhaló varias veces, exhausto por el improductivo esfuerzo anterior, y luego prosiguió con el objetivo inicial. Al fin y al cabo, si estaba allí soportando tanto vapuleo psicológico era para poder enseñarle _algo_.

-La clase de hoy estará dedicada a estudiar el predicado –dictaminó, mientras lo apuntaba en la libreta-. Hay dos clases de predicado: el predicado verbal simple –y sacó una flecha para anotar la sigla "PVS"-, y el predicado verbal compuesto. –Sacando una nueva flecha escribió "PVC".

-Hm –afirmó Rukia, esforzándose en concentrarse.

-Es lo mismo que con los núcleos del sujeto –prosiguió él-: si hay un verbo es simple, si hay más de uno se trata de un predicado compuesto. Por ejemplo, "Kaoru llora en soledad"…

-Eso no es ejemplo de nada.

-¿De qué rayos hablas ahora?

-Una persona que llora en soledad no puede ser un ejemplo para nadie.

-¿Podrías dejar las bromas tontas para otra ocasión? –inquirió Ichigo con aspereza. Esta vez no se dejaría psicopatear y continuaría con la explicación como si nada hubiese pasado-. Dime cuál es el predicado de la oración, de qué tipo y cuál es el núcleo.

-Estúpido –dijo ella antes que nada, pues al contrario del muchacho, no estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto ninguno de sus desaires-. El predicado es "llora en soledad", "llora" es el verbo y, por lo tanto, el único núcleo. Se trata de un predicado verbal simple.

-Muy bien, ahora responde lo mismo para "Kaoru llora en soledad pero ríe delante de la gente."

Rukia gruñó.

-Tú y tus ejemplos.

-Son mejores que los tuyos.

-Los míos al menos son más entretenidos.

-Los tuyos sólo son quebraderos de cabeza, enana engreída –repuso él, entrando en su juego una vez más.

-Tu Kaoru es una idiota, ¡mira si una persona de provecho malgastaría su tiempo únicamente llorando o riendo por cualquier tontería!

-¡Contesta a la maldita pregunta! –gritó él, enajenado.

Rukia suspiró impostando indiferencia. Qué pésimo sentido del humor tenía su amigo aquella tarde… y todas las tardes restantes.

-El predicado es "llora en soledad pero ríe delante de la gente". Es compuesto, "llora" y "ríe" son los núcleos verbales.

El otro se limitó a gruñir en señal de aprobación. Una vez aprendido esto, llegó el momento más temido de la clase. El más temido para Ichigo en realidad, porque la shinigami se acomodó mejor sobre la silla, expectante, se restregó las manos y, anticipándose a la consigna, se dio a la labor de repasar mentalmente algunos de los mejores pasajes de sus historietas favoritas.

Ichigo, por su parte, trató de enfocarse nuevamente en el objetivo principal. Él estaba allí para darle lecciones de gramática, no para rebajarse a discutir sobre la naturaleza de los ejemplos esgrimidos. Debía mantenerse fuerte, centrado, debía estar más allá y por encima de cualquier clase de provocación verbal. Él era el profesor allí, carajo, ¡no podía sucumbir tan fácilmente al primer pinchazo sintáctico!

Cuando se dirigió a ella para proponerle la instancia fatal, vio en sus ojos el brillo revelador de su apetito, de su morbosidad, de su retorcido placer de alumna vengativa. La muy descarada deseaba ese momento, en verdad que lo deseaba, quizá tanto como él lo aborrecía.

Ichigo se remojó los labios con la lengua y profirió la nefasta indicación:

-Ahora dime tú un ejemplo de oración con predicado verbal simple.

El gong de un reloj vecino resonó a lo lejos, desfasado. El trinar de una bandada de aves que sobrevoló la casa se hizo eco en la habitación y una poderosa corriente de viento azotó la ventana cerrada haciéndola temblar. Ichigo aguardó la respuesta sin sorprenderse, sin sobresaltos, con el corazón sereno y resignado.

-"Las rosas florecen en primavera" –dijo ella.

Ichigo parpadeó. Realmente no fue tan malo, se trataba de un enunciado simple y había sido formulado con corrección. Un momento… esa oración… ¡otra vez lo estaba chicaneando! La miró a los ojos para corroborarlo y vio el destello sedicioso, la sorna, la vieja historia de los ejemplos explicativos, pero sonsos. Haciendo a un lado su orgullo, con un admirable esfuerzo de su parte, se comportó como si nada le hubiese afectado.

-Muy bien –remarcó-. Ahora dime una con predicado verbal compuesto.

Esta vez a Rukia le tomó unos instantes de meditación. El primer disparo había fallado, por lo que debía afinar la puntería.

-"Wolverine corrió hacia los acantilados y saltó sin más a las desaforadas olas" –recitó, con las manos entrelazadas por la emoción.

-Qué estupidez –soltó Ichigo. Nadie podría culparlo, fue tolerante hasta donde pudo.

-¿Acaso no se trata de un predicado verbal compuesto, idiota? –replicó ella-. ¿No son "corrió" y "saltó" los núcleos verbales? Atrévete a negarlo.

-Me lleva el diablo –masculló él.

-Atrévete, anda, ¡atrévete a negarlo!

-¡No es más que otro ejemplo ridículo!

-¡Es un ejemplo creativo!

-¡Creativo mis calzones!

Ichigo, fuera de sí, de inmediato anotó en la libreta los ejemplos que consideraba más apropiados. Por la rapidez de su trazo, nacida ésta de la indignación, las letras le salieron torcidas y prácticamente ilegibles. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-Eres el colmo, Ichigo –lo acusó ella-. Me hablas de una tal Kaoru cuya patética vida es de lo más aburrida y yo no digo nada, sólo una pequeña observación de su carácter. Pero cuando propongo un ejemplo más subyugador, atractivo y emocionante, tú te comportas como si el mundo se te hubiese puesto en contra. ¿No te parece una actitud indigna, cabeza de zanahoria?

El joven en cuestión la fulminó con la mirada, ¡era lo único que le faltaba! Sin responder a tan absurda acusación, resoplando le tendió el cuaderno de ejercicios, resoplando le indicó una página con oraciones para clasificar y resoplando le dio la espalda, ofendido.

Mientras Rukia trabajaba, Ichigo trató de componer su apaleado equilibrio mental. Jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que enseñarle algo a alguien pudiese resultar tan agotador. Él quería ir por un camino, uno en el que había meditado cuidadosamente para que ella se instruyera de la mejor forma posible, metódica y eficazmente, pero hete aquí que la chica se empecinaba en torcerlo, en forzarlo, en virar hacia cualquier parte. Si era tan capaz de hacer las cosas por su cuenta, ¿entonces por qué demonios había desaprobado el examen? O mejor, ¿por qué le pedía ayuda?

Ese día se prometió que jamás intentaría entender a las mujeres, mucho menos a las mujeres a la enésima potencia, ya bastante tenía con resignarse a seguir por la senda que antojadizamente le trazaban. Para él, la soltería sería un negocio mucho más rentable que la perversa vida marital.

Sin embargo, cuando un rato después Rukia le tendió el cuaderno para que corrigiera su tarea, Ichigo volvió a concentrarse en el deber contraído, olvidando por completo su molestia anterior. Si lo hubiese advertido se hubiese increpado a sí mismo, pero lo cierto es que el enojo le duraba aún menos que una manzana al elefante. Como de costumbre, todos los ejercicios estaban resueltos en forma correcta y terminó por revisarlos con gran satisfacción.

De pronto, le vino a la mente el antiguo mito del escultor que se enamora de la bella estatua que ha modelado. Ichigo se sintió ridículo. Primero que nada Rukia ya era una mujer formada, en todo caso era él quien había sido modelado por ella en los primeros tiempos de su relación. Tampoco era que tuviese que educarla desde el principio, o que ella fuese una estatua de inigualable belleza… Pero, ¿qué clase de tonterías se le ocurrían? Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos absurdos pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa, hay algo mal? –le preguntó Rukia al ver el gesto.

El shinigami sustituto sintió calor en el rostro. Por alguna extraña razón se creyó expuesto, como si ella hubiese llegado a leerle la mente. Su bochorno fue en aumento y le costó bastante disimular su turbación.

-Todo está bien –aclaró, medio carraspeando, medio tosiendo. Su torpeza era inexcusable, por lo que se evadió por donde pudo-. Ahora hablaremos de los modificadores del predicado.

-¿_Ahora_? –indagó Rukia-. ¿Son muchos? ¿No podríamos dejarlo para la próxima?

Quizá por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Ichigo concordó con ella sin rodeos. El recuerdo de la historia del escultor y su estatua lo seguían perturbando.

-Está bien –aceptó fingiendo disgusto. Jamás reconocería en voz alta que estaba de acuerdo en terminar con esa clase, ya bastante tenía con verse obligado a ceder en el terreno de las reyertas como para tener que darle la razón en otros asuntos también-. Pero al menos déjame mencionártelos, pues son varios y de diversa naturaleza.

Rukia bostezó con desidia. Ichigo se crispó.

-¿Algún problema con eso? –le preguntó entre dientes.

-Sólo dilos, los memorizaré –replicó ella.

Y mientras Ichigo los enumeraba, anotaba las siglas correspondientes con su habitual sistema de flechas. De vez en cuando, además, levantaba la cabeza para verificar que la chica lo seguía.

-Los primeros que aprenderemos serán el objeto directo y el objeto indirecto –anunció, y anotó "OD" y "OI"-; después aprenderemos los circunstanciales –y escribió "Circ." como abreviatura-; por último examinaremos el predicativo subjetivo obligatorio –anotó "PSO"- y el predicativo subjetivo no obligatorio –terminó con la sigla "PSnoO".

-Son más que en el sujeto –señaló Rukia, pensativa.

-Así es –corroboró Ichigo apoyando la lapicera sobre el escritorio-, y también son más complejos y, a veces, más difíciles de comprender.

-Esfuérzate, Ichigo.

-Esa es mi línea, enana –repuso él con aspereza.

Lo último que quería oír de ella era ese tipo de comentarios, él no fue quien desaprobó los exámenes. Pero ponerse a discutir en ese nivel jamás le había deparado ninguna victoria, ventaja o alegría, porque Rukia era insuperable.

Mientras le indicaba otras páginas del cuaderno de ejercicios para que continuase practicando, pensó que hubo tardes en su vida en que la paz gobernaba su pequeño universo de estudiante de secundaria. A esas alturas del análisis sintáctico, aquellas hermosas tardes le parecieron nada más que el sueño de otra persona, de alguien mucho más afortunado que él.

Aun así, no pudo apartar los ojos de la joven shinigami mientras ésta practicaba. De nuevo evocó esa habitación en el pasado, cuando Rukia ni siquiera era un recuerdo, cuando ni siquiera la había conocido. Pero esas tardes, entonces, le parecieron una pesadilla.

A Ichigo le faltaba mucho para ser un escultor del talento de aquel personaje mitológico, y una simple clase de gramática oracional distaba kilómetros de ser una escena seria de formación. Sin embargo, una parte de esa magia seguramente operaría entre ellos, porque cuando se veía así con ella, trabajando y estudiando juntos, debía admitir que se sentía bien. Entre aquella vida pacífica y su enrevesada situación actual, no vacilaba en preferir el presente.

Rukia tenía que irse a su clase de ciencias, pero todavía demoró un rato en resolver la tarea. En ese momento de calma, sin burlas ni desafíos irracionales, también se sentía bien. En ocasiones se preguntaba por todos aquellos años en los que compartiera tanto con sus amigos, cuando había conocido a tantas personas fundamentales, y los lugares en donde había luchado y crecido. Le pareció que, en cualquier caso, había tardado demasiado en llegar hasta allí.

Comparar era innecesario, pues había vivido plenamente cada instante que le tocó transitar. Tampoco tenía la intención de lamentarse, pues de nada se arrepentía. Cada paso que había dado, cada decisión tomada y cada acontecer superado la habían conducido finalmente hasta allí, no podía quejarse de nada.

Porque allí estaba Ichigo, allí estaba ese amigo que por momentos se le confundía con otra cosa, algo que todavía le costaba dilucidar. Allí estaba él y ese sentimiento nuevo, incontrolable, una idea que poco a poco adquiría la forma para la que había nacido. A veces el pasado no resulta tan revelador como el presente, ni tan concreto, ni tan confuso.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Promediando el fic, se viene la quinta entrega. Espero que lo disfruten y que puedan disculpar los fallos :D_

* * *

**Lección N° 5: El objeto directo y el objeto indirecto**

* * *

Cada vez que Rukia hojeaba los exámenes que la llevaron a su situación actual, temblaba de indignación contra sí misma. Ella que era una shinigami de vasta experiencia, ella que había transitado más de un siglo bajo la forma espiritual, ella que había sostenido las batallas más sangrientas y despiadadas… se había descuidado en química, en ciencias, en matemática… casi hasta en educación física si hubiese bajado la guardia. Era humillante e imperdonable.

Si de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a esas decrecientes calificaciones numéricas no era por masoquismo o autoflagelamiento –actitud frecuente entre las personas en edad escolar con escasas posibilidades de promoción-, sino para recordar los motivos por los cuales dedicaba todas aquellas hermosas tardes de su juventud al riguroso estudio de las diversas disciplinas humanas. El tiempo se le iba y todo por no haberse esforzado en el momento preciso.

-¿Ya podemos empezar? –indagó con impaciencia uno de sus más "entusiastas" tutores-, ¿o piensas pasar el resto del día lamentándote como una boba? Hace días que Sado me pide que entrenemos juntos y sin embargo sigo aquí, perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

-Sado tendrá que esperar –replicó ella secamente-. Esto es más urgente.

-Menudo fastidio –farfulló Ichigo.

Rukia por fin plegó las hojas, las guardó en su bolso y se acomodó más cerca de la mesita del centro, justo frente a él. Esta vez habían elegido la sala como escenario, aprovechando que Ishin se hallaba ocupado en la clínica y no los molestaría. Las hermanas Kurosaki, por su parte, se habían ido de compras.

Si bien no era el mejor ni el más cómodo sitio para lo que tenían que hacer, se conformaron por el cambio de atmósfera que les deparaba, por romper de alguna manera con la monotonía. La sala era un recinto agradable que los predispuso positivamente para trabajar e invirtieron los primeros minutos en repasar todo lo que habían estudiado hasta el momento.

Después de ejercitar un poco, finalmente se abocaron al tema del día. Ichigo sabía que lo que venía era lo más engorroso del análisis sintáctico, aquello por lo que la totalidad de los estudiantes estaban más que dispuestos a convertirse en implacables asesinos seriales. Como si aniquilando a los profesores de gramática los modificadores del predicado fuesen a desaparecer...

El análisis del predicado oracional es, sin duda, una de las instancias más burocráticas, densas e ingratas que puedan existir. Más de un confiado adolescente había sucumbido en el intento, y cualquiera podía dar cuenta de al menos una escalofriante anécdota referida a estas infames peripecias sintácticas. Si la identificación y clasificación de las estructuras oracionales representan la peste en el ámbito escolar, podemos afirmar sin temor a equivocarnos que los modificadores del predicado son su arma definitiva. En este sentido, los caídos se cuentan de a cientos, mientras que los pocos que emergen victoriosos de este pestilente fango sintáctico con el tiempo requieren de ayuda psicológica para aceptar sin culpa la buena suerte que sus camaradas no han tenido.

Hasta Ichigo, en más de una ocasión, se había visto en serios aprietos. Por instinto se cuidó muy bien de revelar el detalle, sabía de sobra que, en la medida en que se avanzaba por la ardua senda de las estructuras sintagmáticas, una oración podía transformarse en un creciente e inteligible laberinto de frases y palabras, adoptando la forma monstruosa de las pesadillas bizarras típicas de las películas de terror de clase B. Además, la imprevisibilidad propia del carácter podrido de Rukia lo mantenía siempre a la defensiva y prefería mantener la boca cerrada, al menos en la medida de lo posible.

-Bien, empecemos por el objeto directo –anunció Ichigo, mostrando más animación de la que en realidad sentía. En la libreta escribió "OD"-. El objeto directo puede ser un sustantivo, una frase de núcleo sustantivo o a veces una frase que comienza con preposición "a" y sólo "a".

Mientras hablaba, como de costumbre, anotó sacando flechas. A continuación de cada variante señalada, redactó los ejemplos correspondientes. Esta vez se hallaba tan concentrado que no elevó la vista ni una vez para verificar que su alumna lo siguiera, porque en el fondo daba por descontado que ella le prestaría atención. Y no se equivocaba.

-Por ejemplo: "Sado compró revistas." –Rukia hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada-. "Revistas" es el objeto directo, un sustantivo. Puedes aplicar dos métodos de verificación, en este y en todos los casos: hacer la pregunta "¿qué compró?", cuya respuesta es el objeto directo, o reemplazar la palabra que sospechas que cumple esa función por los pronombres _la, las, lo, los_. En este caso, si digo "Sado _las_ compró", al conservar la oración el sentido indica que lo que reemplacé por "las" es, efectivamente, el objeto directo. Te recomiendo este último método, es el más seguro.

Mientras escribía cada una de esas etapas Rukia lo escuchaba con el semblante concentrado, sin perder una sola palabra. Le bastó con ese primer asomo de información para percibir la creciente complejidad del tema, y así se lo señaló a su amigo.

-Parece problemático –comentó, sombría.

-No dramatices, enana –repuso Ichigo.

-_Enana_ será tu calificación en ciencias –replicó ella. El otro se crispó por tan lúgubre e injurioso pronóstico que no venía a cuento de nada, pero haciendo un poco de esfuerzo logró abstenerse de contraatacar. En cambio, ella prosiguió su severa perorata de combatiente reprobada-. Esto es la guerra, Ichigo: debo ser conciente de mis limitaciones y examinar con ojo estratégico la potencia contra la que me enfrentaré si pretendo ganar.

-"Sado compró algunos libros usados" –continuó él adrede, imponiéndose como si no hubiese escuchado nada- es un ejemplo que ilustra la otra variante. El objeto directo es "algunos libros usados", ya que puedes reemplazar la frase por un pronombre y la oración no perderá sentido: "Sado _los_ compró."

-Entiendo –aseveró Rukia, muy concentrada.

-Por último, "Sado visitó a sus viejos amigos" es un ejemplo del último caso. El objeto directo es "a sus viejos amigos", el único modo en que pueda empezar con una preposición. Recuerda, sólo con "a" y ninguna otra.

-Lo recordaré.

Ichigo le sondeó el rostro. Al igual que en las clases anteriores se sentía desconcertado, ya no sabía si debía reírse de sus expresiones retraídas y melodramáticas o irritarse por ese innecesario rasgo de seriedad. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para hundirse nuevamente en estas desgastadas meditaciones, pues llegó el turno de la ejercitación.

Esta vez optó por asignarle en primera instancia la página del cuaderno de actividades referida al tema en cuestión. De ese modo, mientras ella se ocupaba de identificar y analizar, él podría reunir la cantidad de coraje necesaria para sobrellevar la consabida consigna fatídica.

De pronto notó algo distinto en la shinigami. Sin intención –o _con_ intención- posó los ojos sobre sus piernas flexionadas hacia un lado, la postura menos incómoda para sentarse sobre el suelo, que era donde ellos se acomodaron. Su esbeltez, su lozanía, lo seductoras que se presentaban ante la vista de cualquier ser humano del tipo masculino que se precie de tal no captaron tanto su atención como la maldita falda estampada con conejos de todos los tamaños y colores.

Ese día no había amanecido especialmente romántico, por lo que semejante forma de vestir se convirtió en la excusa perfecta para orientar su pensamiento hacia observaciones tales como "después me echa en cara que es mayor que yo", "la muy descarada", "la muy chiquilina", etc., etc., etc. Fue la mejor fuente de coraje que pudo haber encontrado con miras a los eventuales duelos verbales que sobrevendrían, aunque la madurez de tal procedimiento fuese cuestionable.

Después de un rato Rukia terminó sus actividades y se las mostró. Ichigo revisó cada oración y las tildó en la medida en que verificaba su correcta resolución. De nuevo se sintió incómodamente orgulloso de los logros de su estudiante, que entendía con tanta facilidad y que trabajaba con tal esmero. Quizá los shinigamis detentaban alguna clase de don metafísico o cualidad extrasensorial para el análisis sintáctico, ¡quién sabe! La cuestión era que la muy suertuda corría con ventaja.

Pensar en esta posibilidad lo distrajo un poco. Sin darse cuenta, enunció la consigna más temida con la mente en cualquier parte.

-Ahora dime un ejemplo de cada variante.

Rukia lo meditó unos instantes. Recordó el reclamo previo a la clase, los ejemplos rencorosos, un pequeño desaire que simuló ignorar y, sardónica, procedió a desquitarse con sumo placer.

-"Sado tiene paciencia", "Sado comprende las desventuras de una pobre estudiante" y "Sado ayuda a sus camaradas". Deberías aprender de tu amigo, idiota.

Semejantes declaraciones, objetivamente _bien_ directas, devolvieron a Ichigo a la realidad.

-Enana maldita… -siseó.

Venía comportándose demasiado bien para ser real, ¡qué ingenuo había sido! Por supuesto que tarde o temprano ella le cobraría aquel sutil reclamo de libertad, y quizá debía sentirse afortunado de haberse ahorrado los estúpidos ejemplos extraídos de los cómics. Cuán resentida podía ser una mujer, cuán ladina y siniestra en su venganza.

Por su parte, Rukia sonreía con satisfacción. Lo observaba desde el otro lado de la mesita con expresión desafiante, esperando con ansiedad, casi con morbo, las réplicas que él pudiera hacerle. Que siquiera lo intente.

Ichigo tragó saliva, dominándose. La conocía y sabía muy bien por dónde lo quería llevar, hacia qué clase de vejatorio barro lo quería arrastrar. Ella había hablado con razón, se trataba de una guerra. Pero él todavía tenía fuerzas para rebelarse y para luchar.

Y por eso, absolutamente seguro de lo que hacía, calló. Sí, calló. Conociendo los caracteres que distinguen a cada uno de los géneros que conformaban la raza humana, sabía que el silencio era un arma letal para confrontar a la mujer, por lo que no dudó en esgrimirla.

Rukia se decepcionó un poco por esa desusada pasividad, pero no se rindió. Si su rival no caía ahora, caería después.

-¿Qué sigue? –preguntó como si nada.

El interpelado le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Después, mojándose los labios con la lengua, anunció:

-El objeto indirecto.

Reprimiendo la irritación, rumiando las palabras que no pudo decir, Ichigo procedió a explicar que el objeto indirecto –cuya sigla es "OI"- aparece como una frase que siempre empieza con preposición "a" o con "para", y que puede reemplazarse por los pronombres _le_ o _les_ como método de verificación. Estos últimos, además, pueden estar en la oración, por lo que también se los identifica como objeto indirecto.

-"Sado le compró revistas a su amigo", ¿cuál es el objeto indirecto?

-"A su amigo" –respondió Rukia-, y "le" también. "Revistas" sigue siendo el objeto directo, por si te interesa.

-Sí, me interesa –dijo él-. ¿Y en "Orihime preparó para Sado un emparedado aborrecible"?

Rukia le dio un rápido golpe en la sien.

-Diría que "para Sado" es el objeto indirecto, que "un emparedado aborrecible" es el objeto directo, y que tú eres un imbécil.

Ichigo se frotó la zona agredida con el ceño fruncido del disgusto.

-¡Enana del demonio! –exclamó.

-Más _enana_ será tu mentalidad, cabeza hueca –lo acusó ella sin poder contenerse-. ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de mi amiga!

-¡Fue sólo una broma!

-¡Me importa un rábano!

Ahí estaba, era inevitable. El delicado equilibrio que habían conservado por pura fuerza de voluntad empezó a resquebrajarse, entonces ninguno de los dos se volvió a preocupar por guardar la compostura. Sólo era cuestión de quién iniciaría el ataque.

Así comenzó el infaltable y delirante desfile de ejemplos pulcramente diagramados para cumplir con los dictámenes sintácticos que habían estado practicando a lo largo de la última media hora, combinándolos o utilizándolos por separado para transmitir de la mejor forma posible el disgusto del momento. Sea como sea, la correcta aplicación de ambos modificadores resultó indiscutible.

Para variar, Rukia aprovecharía la oportunidad para desquitarse por todo, mientras que Ichigo… Ichigo haría su mejor esfuerzo. Al menos fue el que se animó a disparar primero.

-"Rukia le dirige a su tutor ofensas gratuitas" –intentó. Y, para demostrar la autenticidad de las estructuras correspondientes, agregó-: "Rukia _le_ dirige ofensas" y "Rukia _las_ dirige a su tutor."

-"Ichigo dice oraciones estúpidas" –contraatacó ella, que para no hacer menos, también agregó-: "Ichigo _las_ dice."

-"Rukia viste faldas ridículas" –le espetó él, aliviado de poder echárselo en cara por fin. Esta vez omitió aplicar el método de verificación, pues le pareció que la imputación perdía fuerza. De todas formas daba por descontado que al menos en el terreno oracional accionarían con ética y ya no haría falta exponerlo.

-"Ichigo difamó a su inocente alumna" –replicó ella, que también notó la conveniencia de anular el proceso de verificación.

-"Ichigo no ve a ninguna alumna inocente" –se burló el susodicho con audacia autorreferencial.

-"Le dijo una grosería."

-"Le dijo la verdad."

-"Le dijo tonterías."

-"¡Le dijo la más pura verdad!"

Mientras la inusitada serie de oraciones con sujeto tácito y predicado verbal simple con objeto indirecto "le" y objetos directos de variado signo iba en aumento, llegaron las dos hermanas del iracundo profesor. Ni bien entraron escucharon las ofuscadas voces procedentes de la sala, por lo que después de descalzarse, atónitas, fueron hasta allí intercambiando miradas de interrogación.

Efectivamente, entre su hermano mayor y la huésped de la casa se desarrollaba el habitual –tradicional, ancestral e inmemorial- cruce de pareceres sintácticos. Era como si las olimpíadas escolares anuales de gramática se estuviesen llevando a cabo en el living de los Kurosaki.

Yuzu los miró con una dulce sonrisa y Karin suspiró con resignación.

-Estos dos ya son marido y mujer incluso antes de ser novios –comentó con desgano la mayor.

Por fortuna la pareja ni siquiera registró su presencia, tan enfrascados estaban en la liberadora discusión. Quién sabe cómo hubiesen reaccionado ante semejante comentario.

Cuando más tarde sonó el gong, dieron por finalizado el combate. Agitados, mentalmente agotados y casi afónicos por los gritos, se despidieron con una simple y colérica mirada de advertencia. Los dos sabían de sobra que la cosa no terminaría allí.

Rukia se marchó a la Sociedad de Almas para recibir el resto de las clases, sintiendo que algunas de sus oraciones podrían haber sido formuladas con más precisión, o con más filo, o con más saña. Mientras caminaba por la calle en dirección a la tienda de Urahara, murmuraba en voz alta con el ceño en trance, y los peatones que lo notaban se hacían a un lado, asustados.

Por la noche, solo en su habitación, Ichigo repasó mentalmente la clase inaudita. A pesar de él mismo, de su orgullo y de su dignidad, no pudo evitar sonreír con el recuerdo. Debía admitir que se divertía. Lo único que seguía irritándolo era la imagen de los conejos.

Se fijó en la hora y cayó en la cuenta de que la shinigami demoraba en regresar. Entonces de pronto, inexplicablemente, se descubrió mosqueado por las otras clases de apoyo que tomaba.

Jamás le había pasado, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Las veces que Ichigo se figuró esas lecciones fue para lamentarse por el pobre sujeto que había accedido a ayudarla, sea quien sea la generosa divinidad. Si tenía que soportar aunque sea un tercio de la tortura que él soportaba, merecía por lo menos su consideración, sino su piedad. Pero hete aquí que de repente lo aguijoneaban un tipo de emociones que se parecían de modo sospechoso a los celos, una sensación tan nueva como mortificante. Se sintió el hombre más ridículo del mundo.

Inesperadamente, la idea de que Rukia se mostrase auténtica, franca y resuelta con otros al igual que lo hacía con él le generaba cierta aprensión mezclada con un intenso sentimiento de posesividad. ¿Con todos sus amigos discutía de la misma manera? ¿A todos los miraría como lo miraba a él o los encararía como lo encaraba a él? ¿Entonces a todos ellos les pasaría… lo mismo que le pasaba cuando estaba con ella, sea lo que sea? Eran celos, no podía tratarse de otra cosa. Incluso alguien tan arisco como Ichigo se daba cuenta de la realidad.

Se sintió avergonzado. Y en medio de la confusión, del asombro y de lo novedoso de experimentar tales sensaciones, Ichigo se alarmó ante la sola idea de que otras personas tuvieran a la shinigami de una forma que creía sólo propia.

Inquieto, turbado, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por darle espacio a una flaqueza semejante que en otro tiempo jamás se hubiese permitido, tomó su insignia y pasó al modo espiritual. Después salió por la ventana precipitadamente.

En la Sociedad de Almas, de camino a la Senkaimon, Rukia pensaba en el shinigami sustituto de un modo que para cualquiera distaría años-luz de los pensamientos naturales de una amiga. La madurez que atestiguaba su edad le daba muy poco margen para seguir dudando al respecto, ya no podría continuar indagando dentro de sí por mucho tiempo más.

Rukia era plenamente conciente del nuevo interés que sentía por Ichigo, interés que había visto la luz gradualmente en la medida en que se relacionaron de forma inversa a la habitual. Al principio había sido ella la que tuvo que enseñar, ahora era él quien le impartía los conocimientos. Antes había sido su guía, ahora era él quien ocupaba ese rol. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas…

Conocerlo de otro modo, descubrir aristas inadvertidas de su personalidad, removieron dentro de sí sentimientos que jamás hubiese imaginado tener, sentimientos que no solía permitirse. Pero allí estaban, latían, "florecían como las rosas en primavera." Era demasiado tarde para frenarlos o para negarlos, porque al crecer iban modificándola.

La sensibilidad propia de Ichigo la había conmovido una vez más y en mayor medida, porque esta vez no había ninguna vida en juego y aun así permanecía a su lado para apuntalarla, para apoyarla, para motivarla a seguir adelante. Su generosidad, su lealtad y su compromiso constante lo hacían sobresalir de entre los demás, lo hacían resaltar para que el destino, al igual que una gigantesca flecha señalizadora, se lo indicara una y otra vez, y a ella no le quedaba más remedio que mirarlo.

Hundida en esas cavilaciones, casi se lleva por delante la puerta cerrada. Pero de pronto, antes de que pudiera traspasarla, la Senkaimon se abrió y una mariposa negra se asomó aleteando. Tras ella, el joven en cuestión apareció.

La regañó porque, según él, se había demorado demasiado en regresar, porque su negligencia lo ponía nervioso y porque tenía numerosas cosas que hacer además de escoltarla. Rukia protestó dirigiéndole los consabidos insultos y otras muchas palabras imperativas que lo hicieron rabiar aún más, y luego se marcharon juntos al mundo humano como si nada hubiese pasado. Así eran ellos.

Una noche fría, pero estrellada, los recibió del otro lado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Ya pasamos la mitad del fic, parece mentira... Veremos cómo hace Ichigo para sobrevivir a esta nueva clase de análisis de oraciones. ¡Esfuérzate, Ichigo! XD_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Lección N°6: Los circunstanciales**

* * *

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el hombre ha debido desarrollar diversas estrategias adaptativas para sobrevivir en su ambiente. Miles de años de evolución dedicados a mejorar tanto física como intelectualmente nuestra especie han definido este proceso, del cual el lenguaje forma parte.

Los antiguos griegos, por ejemplo, creían en la correcta utilización de las palabras más que en sus propias divinidades. La Retórica clásica era una disciplina especialmente cultivada entre los oradores, pues sólo mediante los argumentos racional y emotivamente mejor construidos podían dirimirse las problemáticas típicas de la vida en sociedad. Así, apelando al noble ejercicio del discurso apelativo se podía arbitrar en todo tipo de asuntos, desde el simple robo de una gallina hasta la conveniencia de invadir o no una nación.

Posteriormente, durante el medioevo, la Retórica pasó a formar parte de las Artes Liberales, agrupadas en los llamados Trivium y Quadrivium. El Trivium, compuesto por aquélla, la Dialéctica y la Gramática, constituían tres de los siete caminos por los cuales el hombre, mediante estos conocimientos generales y las destrezas intelectuales que implican, dejaría de ser un siervo (esclavo), para convertirse en un ser libre (de allí el término "liberal").

A lo largo de los siguientes siglos, numerosos nombres ha adquirido el estudio del lenguaje, su adquisición, uso y comprensión. Basta con señalar que ya en la última centuria la Gramática vino acompañada de la Lingüística y de otras tantas áreas específicas, como la Filosofía del Lenguaje, la Sintaxis, la Morfología, la Pragmática, la Fonética, etc. Para tan valiosa habilidad, esta exhaustividad analítica no hace más que demostrar el interés que ha despertado entre los eruditos más destacados de nuestra historia.

En suma, la evolución del lenguaje humano ha venido de la mano del resto de los avances disciplinarios y científicos, acompañando, supuestamente, el desarrollo intelectual.

Así es… Siglos y siglos de escrupuloso estudio, teorización y evolución lingüística para terminar, adentrados ya en el siglo XXI –epifanía de nuestro progreso-, pulverizando el lenguaje en el chat, en twitter, en internet y en los infames mensajitos de texto. Una vez más hemos corroborado que el último estadío es la destrucción.

Pero qué más da, lo positivo de esto es que Ichigo y Rukia tienen una excusa para pelear.

-¡No lo entendí! –repitió ella, caprichosa.

-¡Porque estás en las nubes de Valencia! –reclamó él, irritado.

-¡Cálmate, idiota, sólo se trata de oraciones!

-¡Pues entonces presta atención!

El escritorio de Ichigo bullía de papeles, anotaciones y nuevos cuadernos de ejercicios. El tutor y su alumna, furibundos, manotearon de aquí y de allá para aventárselos por la cabeza en la medida en que intercambiaban las correspondientes recriminaciones, tal vez algo cansados de la presunta sosería de los insultos habituales. Recurrieron a la agresión material nomás para amenizar la disputa verbal.

Cuando ya no les quedaron municiones para revolearle al otro, se dieron a la tarea de juntarlo del piso, bufando. Eso les llevó algunos minutos, pues adrede levantaban los diversos objetos de a uno por vez, aprovechando la ocasión para dirigirse miradas ceñudas cargadas de reproches, responsabilizando al compañero por el desorden, la conducta infantil y la pérdida de tiempo. Pero antes de continuar veamos cómo llegaron hasta aquí.

El resentimiento había dado inicio con el retraso de la clase. Debido a sus propias obligaciones escolares, Ichigo llegó al menos quince minutos después de la hora pautada, pero Rukia tampoco se hallaba en casa. Su ausencia le deparó cierto alivio –la culpa por la demora lo había carcomido durante todo el camino-, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para regodearse en ese posible reclamo porque ella, ladina, tuvo la desfachatez de comparecer a la cita apenas un minuto después que él.

Aun así la shinigami se percató perfectamente de la falta cometida por su tutor, y acto seguido procedió a echárselo en cara. Él, a su vez, señaló el hecho de haber llegado antes que ella, pero de poco le sirvió. Cuando por fin se sentaron para empezar a trabajar, habían perdido casi media hora de clase en esos absurdos planteos de puntualidad tan típicos de las parejas.

Lugeo Ichigo anunció el tema del día: los circunstanciales, y a continuación expuso las cuestiones básicas para identificarlos. Fue allí donde comenzó el segundo round de la pelea.

Para sorpresa de Ichigo, a Rukia le costaba entender que los circunstanciales podían presentarse al menos de dos formas: o bien eran adverbios, o eran frases que empezaban con preposición. Esto último la confundió y, para disimular, se entregó al divague de reflexiones tales como "la cantidad de modificadores que empezaban de esa manera", "el notable abuso de las pobres preposiciones en el lenguaje cotidiano", "la falta de originalidad de la sintaxis" y las ganas de "enviar al predicado y a todos sus secuaces directamente al infierno". Cuando Ichigo, con paciencia infinita –y un muy poco atinado bombardeo de ejemplos-, se dio a la tarea de trabajar sobre sus dificultades, la shinigami se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y sintetizó su postura con un rotundo "No entendí", que desató el breve intercambio de antes.

Entonces, después de haber descargado la tensión y de juntar los papeles y demás útiles escolares que se habían arrojado, de nuevo sentados y –gracias al cielo- con cierto grado de serenidad recuperado, se dispusieron a continuar. Ichigo le encomendó a todos los integrantes del Seireitei el futuro de la clase.

-Sigamos con la clasificación, tal vez de ese modo lo entiendas mejor –farfulló. Tomó la lapicera para escribir mientras explicaba-. Hay varios tipos de circunstanciales, según respondan a las preguntas _dónde_, _cuándo_, _cómo_, _cuánto_, etc. Empecemos con un ejemplo: "El reloj está sobre la mesa", ¿cuál es el circunstancial?

-"Sobre la mesa".

-Muy bien. Ahora, si esa estructura sintáctica responde a la pregunta _¿dónde?_, ¿de qué tipo de circunstancial se trata?

Rukia lo pensó durante un momento. Tenía que recordar la explicación anterior a la pelea y eso le demandó un poco de esfuerzo.

-Es un circunstancial de lugar.

Ichigo se asombró. Por más que hubiese rabiado de la explicación, finalmente la shinigami había entendido el tema con la misma rapidez de otras veces. ¡Era increíble!, pensó con indignación.

Durante unos segundos se quedó cortado, buscando por milésima vez una explicación racional para tal fenómeno de compenetración. La única conclusión posible era que estuviese predestinada a entender el análisis sintáctico –cosa para nada envidiable por cierto- o que su carácter sobrenatural se impusiera de alguna manera reforzando sus dotes intelectuales. El caso de Rukia era digno de ser investigado por los agentes Mulder y Scully.

Otra conclusión que extrajo con algo de bronca fue que la disputa había estado de más. Debía reconocer que, en ocasiones, sólo peleaban por deporte.

-Muy bien, veamos este ejemplo: "Por la tarde iremos de paseo". ¿Cuál es el circunstancial?

-"Por la tarde" –repuso Rukia-, y es de tiempo porque responde a la pregunta _¿cuándo?_

-Perfecto. ¿Y si digo "El reloj está _allí_" y "_Mañana_ iremos de paseo"?

De nuevo Rukia se tomó algunos segundos para responder. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de adverbios, casi colapsó. Él había tenido razón, ahora entendía bien la diferencia entre adverbios y frases cumpliendo la función de circunstanciales, y eso le dolió en el orgullo. Por esa causa se había desatado la pelea, por eso el bombardeo despiadado, pero admitir en voz alta su característica testarudez iba en contra de sus principios más sagrados. Se mordió el labio inferior, contrariada.

Sin embargo, algo tenía que decir. Ichigo la miraba con expectación, no con desafío, pero eso no tranquilizaba sus pruritos. Además tampoco le convenía equivocarse, porque eso también minaría su esforzada imagen de alumna inteligente. Debía decorar la respuesta con palabras geniales, rimbombantes, ingeniosas, cualquier cosa que la hiciese quedar _cool _sin dejar traslucir jamás que la explicación del chico había sido adecuada, mientras que su beligerante reacción había estado completamente fuera de lugar.

-Pero qué pregunta más tonta, Ichigo, ¡preguntarme semejante nimiedad! –exclamó con fingido porte de autosuperación-. Resulta obvio que "allí" es un adverbio de lugar, por lo que en la oración es un circunstancial de ese tipo, y que "Mañana" es un adverbio de tiempo, por lo que se trata de esa clase de circunstancial. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para no advertirlo? ¿Crees que soy incapaz de identificar un mísero adverbio? ¡Ja! Cuando quieras hasta puedo dibujarte uno.

Ichigo la dejó hablar tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio, escrutándola sobradoramente desde el podio del que llevaba la razón. Cuando la joven terminó con ese descargo, ignorándolo olímpicamente, el susodicho continuó.

-Lo que tú digas. Ahora dime los circunstanciales y de qué tipo son en las oraciones "Reparó mal el televisor" y "Reparó el televisor con ineficiencia."

-"Mal" y "con ineficiencia", circunstanciales de modo. Responden a la pregunta _¿cómo?_ –se apresuró a responder ella, la menos interesada en retomar aquella rencilla.

-¿Y en las oraciones "Comí demasiado" y "Comí en demasía"?

-"Demasiado" y "en demasía", de cantidad. Responden a _¿cuánto?_

-"Fui al cine con mis amigos."

-"Al cine" es de lugar y "con mis amigos" es de compañía, porque responde a _¿con quién?_

-"Abrí la puerta con mis llaves."

-"Con mis llaves" es circunstancial de instrumento, responde a _¿con qué?_

-"Compré entradas para el recital."

-"Para el recital" es de finalidad, responde a _¿para qué?_

-"Vine temprano por las dudas."

-"Temprano" es de tiempo y "por las dudas" de causa, responde a _¿por qué?_

-"Hablamos sobre oraciones."

-Ya lo sé, estúpido.

-No me jodas y responde a la pregunta.

-No se puede hacer ni un chiste.

-¡Los tuyos son chistes malos!

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oíste, enana engreída.

-Atrévete a repetirlo, cabeza de zanahoria –lo amenazó Rukia, formando un bollo de papel.

Adiós al circunstancial de tema que responde a la pregunta _¿sobre qué?_ Mientras la shinigami acopiaba nuevas municiones de papel, Ichigo masculló maldiciones. Una vez más cruzarían la línea de la violencia verbal para volcarse de lleno en la trifulca material.

Aquel ping-pong de preguntas y respuestas había sido tan edificante y armónico, que Ichigo apenas podía creer que hayan desembocado de nuevo en la vergonzosa senda de la hostilidad. En cualquier momento romperían su propio récord. A esas alturas ya no sabía cuál de los dos era el culpable, ni cuál tendría mejores chances de salir airoso. Mejor dicho, esto último era lo único que tenía muy en claro.

Rukia ya le apuntaba con la catapulta de su mano. De repente, en un rapto de iluminación, su instinto de supervivencia le mostró la clave salvadora. En el maravilloso y accidentado ciclo didáctico-pedagógico que conformaban ellos dos desde que comenzaran a analizar oraciones, nunca faltó la instancia de producción final que lo cerraba. Esta última indicación, fundamental para asentar los conocimientos adquiridos en las otras etapas, era lo único que podría distraerla de su repentina sed de guerra papelera.

Sin embargo, bien sabía Ichigo que ese as bajo la manga era el arma de doble filo más temible del universo oracional. El joven se halló entre la espada y la pared: o aceptaba el bombardeo y limpiaba luego, o se enfrentaba nuevamente con su espeluznante creatividad sintáctica. Una decisión difícil de tomar.

Pero Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto salvador de los dos mundos, aún no aprendía a retroceder. Al menos con la segunda opción todavía tendría la oportunidad de defenderse.

-¡Falta la última consigna! –gritó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Rukia había amagado con lanzarle la primera "bomba", pero sus palabras la frenaron. La mano en alto descendió y empezó a juguetear con el bollo de papel, expectante.

No era que ignorase lo que venía. Al contrario, lo estaba esperando con ansiedad. Pero Ichigo ponía caras demasiado divertidas como para hacerle más fácil el juego.

-Habla –ordenó.

Ichigo sudó frío. Él sabía que ella sabía, y ella sabía que él sabía que ella sabía. Sus miradas se cruzaron, recelosa la de uno, desafiante la de la otra. A lo lejos, se oyó el terrible clamor de los primeros truenos… porque el día estaba nublado y pronto llovería, lo que les vino de perlas para crear la atmósfera.

-Ya sabes –dijo él, reticente.

Rukia lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-No lo sabré a menos que lo digas, idiota.

El otro tragó saliva con dificultad. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en sus propios contraataques.

-No es necesario –balbuceó.

Ella compuso una siniestra sonrisa.

-Oh, sí que lo es –replicó, morbosa.

La electricidad en el ambiente era demasiado palpable; la tirantez entre ambos, innegable. Sólo había que dar un paso, un pequeño paso, y caerían al abismo. Un estudiante de secundaria también se nutre del vértigo gramatical.

-Estoy esperando –canturreó ella.

Entonces el propio Ichigo ya no lo soportó más. Inspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, después exhaló con lentitud. A continuación la miró fijamente, y se arrojó sin paracaídas.

-Ahora dime tú un ejemplo de cada tipo de circunstancial.

Kuchiki Rukia tuvo la deferencia de no demorarlo más.

-"El sustituto llegó _tarde a la clase_", de tiempo y de lugar.

-¿Cuándo lo hice? –reclamó él, ofuscado.

-"¡_Hoy_ lo hiciste!", cabeza de mandarina. ¡Otra vez de tiempo!

-"Al menos llegué antes que cierta señorita –ironizó él, molesto-, ¡porque tú _no_ estabas _aquí_!", ¡de negación y de lugar!

-"¡Venía _de mi clase de matemática_, estúpido!" –replicó ella, ofendida-. Ahí tienes otro de lugar, ¡ya que te gustan tanto!

-A mí no me gustan los de lugar, sino los de modo –señaló Ichigo, sardónico-. "_Algún día_ aprobarás tus exámenes _con pura suerte._" El de tiempo va de regalo.

A ella no le gustó nada la insinuación.

-Pues a mí me gustan los de instrumento. Y te lo advierto: "¡Falta _muy poco_ para que te congele el trasero _con mi katana_!" ¡El de tiempo también va por mi cuenta, imbécil! ¿Crees que sólo tú puedes hacer oraciones con más de un tipo de circunstancial?

-"_Probablemente nunca_ puedas congelarme", ¡si al final siempre soy yo el que te salva! –dijo él con aspereza-. Ahí tienes uno de duda y otro de negación.

-¿De _duda_? ¿También existe el circunstancial de _duda_? –Rukia estaba al borde de la indignación-. ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, pedazo de alcornoque?

La consecuente retahíla de oraciones cargadas de insultos y otros modificadores sintácticos se desarrolló con la misma escrupulosidad y corrección de costumbre. Las clases de apoyo de gramática podían ser conflictivas, pero jamás faltaban a los principios estructurales.

Cuando se cansaron de reclamarse todo lo que se les ocurrió en el momento, se tomaron unos minutos para hacer el relevo de los daños. Al igual que las veces anteriores no hubo ningún herido de consideración, exceptuando el amor propio. Porque por más que intentaran boicotearlo, el otro tipo de amor se conservaba intacto.

Los últimos minutos de la clase transcurrieron en relativa calma. Ichigo le asignó otros ejercicios de práctica y Rukia, como siempre, los resolvió con rapidez y exactitud. Incluso las oraciones más cargadas de circunstanciales pudo analizarlas correctamente. El chico, una vez más, debió admitir la satisfacción que le generaba verla mejorar.

Poco después dieron por finalizada la clase. Cuando Rukia preguntó por el tema de la siguiente tuvo que rumiar el fastidio de saber que el predicado tenía más modificadores aún. Hizo uno de sus habituales comentarios al respecto, señalando que "era injusto para el sujeto que el predicado lo acaparase todo", pero al ver el desdeñoso gesto de Ichigo, sólo por esta vez, se contuvo de continuar con esas observaciones.

Sin que él se lo pidiera, se abocó a juntar los bollos de papel que había armado y que al final se abstuvo de arrojar. Ichigo la miró con asombro, sin podérselo creer.

-Qué, ¿no puedo limpiar? –lo encaró ella.

-Yo no he dicho nada –bufó él.

Así, en silencio, Rukia reunió los bollos sobre el escritorio y se puso a buscar alguna caja o bolsa donde arrojarlos. Escudriñó en cada rincón del mueble haciendo movimientos tan bruscos que no calculó la corporeidad de Ichigo, quien parado a su lado ordenaba los libros. Fue así que, después de registrar algunos cajones, se irguió de súbito y chocó contra él, que justo giraba. Su cara golpeó de lleno contra el pecho de Ichigo, quien, por instinto, la rodeó con los brazos, por si la fuerza del rebote la impelía hacia atrás.

Durante un terrible instante se quedaron en esa postura, paralizada ella, estupefacto él. Rukia tenía los labios contra su camisa, pero alcanzó a elevar los ojos lo suficiente como para verle la cara, que miraba hacia ella con un color de piel varios tonos más elevado de lo habitual y el ceño contraído en una mueca de estupor.

Ichigo, para su pesar, sintió que el corazón lo traicionaba latiendo de una manera tan rápida como insensata, atolondrándolo a él y atolondrando sus ideas para salir del escollo. Demoró en entender que la chica no podía separarse de su cuerpo porque la tenía abrazada, sin fuerza, cierto, pero con inexcusable determinación. Y, para colmo de males, al cruzarse con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, en lugar de reaccionar pareció aturdirse todavía más.

Por su parte, Rukia no la pasó mejor. Le sostuvo la mirada como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que ni uno solo de sus traicioneros músculos hizo nada para sacarla de allí, para liberarla, para salvarla de aquella vergonzosa situación. Y, para peor, el maldito e inoportunamente masculino perfume de Ichigo invadió sus sentidos, distrayéndola de sus verdaderas intenciones.

El instante se transformó en segundos y los segundos se convirtieron en un minuto completo, eterno y bochornoso. Entonces, al igual que si se hubiese activado un caritativo resorte invisible, finalmente el cuerpo les respondió y dispararon cada uno a rincones opuestos de la habitación, silbando bajo y fingiendo indiferencia.

Jamás hicieron algún comentario al respecto. Aunque sí lo pensaron. Rukia, tímidamente, pensó que él era cálido, que su perfume era perfecto y que se sentía demasiado bien estar entre sus brazos. Ichigo, por su lado, y con igual cohibición, también pensó que ella era cálida, que su belleza era especial y que se sentía demasiado bien abrazarla.

Cuando los dos maldijeron a sus respectivos corazones por ser tan débiles y a sí mismos por ser tan cobardes, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, pero también por separado y en silencio. Quizás en los asuntos del corazón, a diferencia del progreso del lenguaje humano, mantener cierta involución aún conserve su encanto.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Me está costando un poco actualizar, no sé si será problema de la página o de mi compu, al menos ya logré entrar en mi cuenta XD_

_Después de este sólo quedan tres capítulos más, tal cual prometí al comenzar el fic. Si no hago las cosas en el orden de lo planeado, lisa y llanamente, colapso. Tengo poca tolerancia para los imprevistos, y esto de tener problemas para subir el capítulo a tiempo puede transformarme en una criatura deforme y desesperada cuya imagen me avergonzaría bastante mostrar XD _

_En fin... Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Lección N°7: Predicativo subjetivo obligatorio y Predicativo subjetivo no obligatorio**

* * *

A esas alturas de los acontecimientos, Rukia apenas si podía dominar la ansiedad que sentía cada vez que se encaminaba a una nueva clase de apoyo con el shinigami sustituto. Experimentaba una urgencia distinta, una necesidad que crecía desde lo más recóndito de su ser y que se expandía hasta desbaratarle los sentidos, emocionándola y creándole expectativas. Aunque todavía no lograba entender _qué _era lo que en realidad esperaba.

Tal vez esos meses que estuvieron alejados fueron ciertamente perjudiciales. Ella recordaba muy bien la clase de afecto y el vínculo que había establecido con Ichigo, porque de hecho fue ese atesoramiento el que la motivó a secundar desde un inicio los planes de Urahara para restituir sus poderes. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que le dijeran sin cuestionar ni disentir, pero en ningún momento dudó de que el interés que la impulsaba fuese otro que el de la amistad más estrecha y sincera, la clase de amistad que se nos ofrece pocas veces en la vida.

En el presente hubo un cambio, un viraje, se produjo un inefable quiebre sin que hubiese podido evitarlo, ni predecirlo. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía identificar con exactitud qué fue lo que se rompió, qué pasó con los pedazos ni qué nueva forma se había gestado para reemplazar aquello. O sí lo sabía, sólo que quizá le asustaba la inusitada intensidad con que la acometía.

_No es una buena idea, teniente Kuchiki, no es tiempo ni lugar para que te sucedan este tipo de cosas justamente con esa persona…_

Por alguna misteriosa razón, Ichigo la había citado en la cocina. No era que fuese el lugar más insólito para una clase, pero ambos sabían que sólo en la habitación tenían la intimidad necesaria para concentrarse sin interrupciones. Sin embargo él insistió y a Rukia no le vino mal aceptar ese cambio de escenografía.

Para ese entonces, además, la shinigami había llegado a la meritoria conclusión de que la sintaxis no era ninguna joda. Cada oración encerraba un mundo, un engorroso cosmos configurado de palabras y de estructuras que debían tomarse en serio, un mundo que nadie debería subestimar. Ese mundo era la jungla y la única forma de sobrevivir era haciéndose más fuerte.

Por eso jamás retrocedería. Rukia atendía a cada palabra que leía o que escuchaba de su tutor, y practicaba el proceso pedagógico con disciplina marcial, pues sabía que la más mínima distracción podía ser fatal. Ejemplos de estudiantes confiados sobraban, y ella había visto a más de uno gimoteando la reprobación contra los fríos e indolentes azulejos de los baños del primer piso. Ella, en cambio, ni paspada se lo permitiría.

¿Qué diablos tiene el análisis sintáctico para ser tan complicado ante los ojos de un estudiante? ¿Por qué una simple oración como "Sado compró revistas" puede llegar a convertirse en una verdadera amenaza mortal? ¿Qué tan traumático, aterrador y retorcido es el sintagma "Salió de paseo", al que nadie podría culpar por poseer un sujeto tácito? Si se dice "Las rosas florecen en primavera", ¿por qué identificar a "florecen" como el núcleo del predicado implica la llegada del mismísimo Apocalipsis?

-Hoy toca el predicativo subjetivo obligatorio y el no obligatorio –anunció Ichigo una vez que se acomodaron.

El súbito colapso de Karin fue revelador.

-Ichi-ni… por favor… cuida… tus palabras… -suplicó sujetándose el corazón con una mano mientras que con la otra, melodramática, se sostenía de la nevera para no caer.

-Necesitamos silencio, Karin –dijo él.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar la frase cuando Karin ya corría a campo traviesa después de oír tan infausto panorama oracional, deseándole mucha suerte a Rukia desde la distancia. Ella sólo la miró con asombro mientras Ichigo empezaba a hacer algunas anotaciones en la libreta como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ahora que estaban solos, de nuevo se iniciaron las palpitaciones, la ansiedad, la espera. Rukia tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo que el de costumbre para concentrarse en su explicación, y no en él.

Para Ichigo tampoco era fácil. La clase anterior había terminado de una forma muy poco usual y había removido dentro de sí unos sentimientos que no dejaban de crecer. Había pasado la noche entera sin dormir intentado discernir qué demonios era aquello que le pasaba y por qué vibraba con tanto arrebato cuando estaba cerca de Rukia.

Era simplemente increíble. La conocía desde hacía años, había compartido con ella más de lo que muchos compartían con sus propios hermanos y jamás había sentido en ese entonces algo distinto al afecto más entrañable y a la lealtad más absoluta. Confianza también, por supuesto, y en más de una ocasión un miedo atroz a perderla cada vez que resultaba herida. Incluso la había echado de menos dolorosamente mientras estuvieron separados. Pero, aun así, ¿podía ser posible que…?

Cuando lo sorprendió el día, gruñó porque la noche fuese insuficiente para dormir, para pensar o siquiera para admitir la verdad. Reconocer que uno ha cambiado, o que ya no vemos igual que siempre a quienes nos rodean, a veces es el paso más difícil de dar. Lo único que Ichigo pudo hacer durante la vigilia para conservar cierto equilibrio emocional fue refugiarse una vez más en su promesa de ayudarla.

(Sólo para alguien tan acojonado como él en ese momento de su vida la oración "Las rosas florecen en primavera" podía llegar a ser un refugio... Que el Rey de los shinigamis se lo perdone.)

-Empecemos –dijo por fin, ignorando olímpicamente la pueril reacción de su hermana, que ya llevaba ganadas cinco calles de distancia-. El predicativo subjetivo obligatorio, en adelante PSO, es un modificador que corresponde únicamente a las oraciones cuyo núcleo verbal sea un verbo copulativo. ¿Sabes cuáles son los verbos copulativos?

-¿Crees que si los conociera estaría aquí? –replicó ella.

-Pues sabías las preposiciones –arguyó él, irritado por aquella grosera contestación.

-Fue de casualidad.

-Debí suponerlo.

-Sopórtalo y continúa, idiota.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que Rukia, como de costumbre, desestimó por completo. El chico entonces procedió a acumular paciencia para correr aunque sea con un poco de ventaja y, a continuación, suspirando, prosiguió.

-Los verbos copulativos son _ser, estar, parecer, semejar, yacer, quedar, resultar_ –enunció. Rukia los repitió de memoria e Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho-. Estos verbos no pueden aparecer solos en una oración porque carecería de sentido. Uno puede decir "Megumi corrió", pero no "Megumi es" o "Megumi parece", ¿entiendes? Estas oraciones necesitan información para tener un sentido acabado, por eso es _obligatorio_.

-Entiendo.

-Además, como será información sobre el sujeto, es decir, sobre "Megumi", será _subjetivo_. Por último, al estar en el predicado se le llama _predicativo_. Completemos el ejemplo: "Megumi es una vecina", donde "una vecina" es el PSO, ¿entiendes?

-Con tantas vueltas, ya creía que Megumi era tu novia.

-Ahórrame tus estúpidos intentos humorísticos, enana.

-Más enana será la tal "Megumi."

Ichigo le dirigió una segunda mirada de advertencia, pero las reservas de paciencia impidieron que se desbordara. Sabía que todavía quedaba mucho camino para andar, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para estallar de ira.

El PSO es un modificador de cuidado. Constituye una de las más equívocas estructuras del predicado, los estudiantes suelen confundirlo con el objeto directo pese a la insistente advertencia de fijarse en el verbo. Ya sea porque se distraen, porque olvidan la lista antes mencionada o porque se encariñan profundamente con el OD, la cuestión es que el PSO, por más evidente y sencilla que fuese su identificación, es continuamente desairado por ellos.

Es por causa de esta negación, por este despreciativo desdén, que el PSO se ha llenado de rencor y ha decidido convertirse en uno de los peores enemigos sintácticos de los alumnos. La afrenta a la que cruelmente se ve sometido en cada una de sus apariciones, el olvido liso y llano, es de las que se paga con sangre… o con un bonito círculo de color rojo que señala el error y que redundará en la quita de puntos. La falta de reconocimiento vuelve vengativo a cualquiera.

Ichigo lo sabía, por lo que se dedicó a exponer el tema de modo progresivo.

-Veamos más ejemplos –dijo, mientras anotaba en la libreta-. Si digo "Megumi fue mi amiga durante la infancia", ¿cuál es el PSO?

-"Mi amiga" –respondió Rukia sin vacilar-. "Durante la infancia" es un circunstancial de tiempo.

-C-correcto –balbuceó él, medio estupefacto por la velocidad de la respuesta. Aquella insólita clarividencia sintáctica realmente daba miedo, dotaba a Rukia de unas monstruosas habilidades gramaticales que lo dejaban patitieso-. A-ahora, s-si digo "Megumi parece una joven doncella"…

-"Una joven doncella."

-"Megumi yace dormida."

-"Dormida".

-"Megumi resultó gravemente herida."

-"Gravemente herida". Por mí, se lo merecía –dijo infantilmente Rukia, celosa.

Como es lógico, no podía faltar ese tipo de comentarios. Ni siquiera una maldita clase.

-Megumi no existe, es sólo un ejemplo, enana –explicó Ichigo con cansancio.

-Esos son detalles –adujo ella. Y luego, dándose cuenta de algo, agregó-: Ahí tienes un buen ejemplo, "detalles" es el PSO.

-Piensa en esta oración –le propuso él ignorando su supuestamente cómica espontaneidad-: "Megumi está en la escuela secundaria."

-Una compañera, ¡lo sabía! –farfulló Rukia.

Ichigo descargó la palma de su mano sobre la mesa, sin poder contenerse más.

-¡Te digo que Megumi no existe! –exclamó, indignado-. ¡Deja de decir estupideces y concéntrate en el PSO!

-¡El PSO no va a desaparecer por criticar un poco a la tal Megumi!

-¡Exacto! ¡Como tú digas! –aceptó Ichigo, a punto de desbancarse al tomar conciencia del nivel que adquiría la discusión-. ¡Entonces volvamos con _Sado_! ¿Qué te parece _Sado_? ¿Te sientes más cómoda si usamos a _Sado_? Con _Sado_ no tienes nada que temer. ¿O también te molesta _Sado_?

-¡Sí, _Sado_ me parece bien, estúpido! –se exaltó ella, irritada.

-¡Pues responde a la condenada pregunta! –gritó él. Y, todavía gritando, se la repitió-: ¡"Sado está en la escuela secundaria"! ¡Dime qué demonios ocurre con esa oración!

-¡La oración no tiene nada de malo, imbécil, sólo tu susceptible cerebro!

-¡Responde de una buena vez, maldición!

-¡Bien! –dijo ella, que ya no podía recordar por qué había iniciado aquella torpe contienda. Lo último que supo fue que su corazón latía velozmente al escucharlo hablar con esa concentración, al notar sus ojos fijos en ella mientras le explicaba. Si no lo hubiese toreado con cualquier excusa, habría reaccionado sobre él siguiendo unos impulsos demasiado fuertes como para dominarlos, y de seguro bochornosos-. ¡Lo que intentas decir es que "en la escuela" no es un PSO sino un circunstancial de lugar, a pesar del verbo copulativo! –logró contestar por fin.

Ichigo se quedó de piedra. Había creído que tendría que ampliar esa cuestión con más casos, pues los verbos _estar_ y _yacer_ a veces ameritan ese tipo de circunstanciales y no PSO, pero Rukia, una vez más, había entendido sólo con meditar en el ejemplo y sin ninguna otra referencia. Su intuición de shinigami era sencillamente escalofriante… ¿o quizá hubiese desarrollado un séptimo sentido sintáctico? Ichigo se estremeció ante la sola idea.

Del enojo pasó al recelo. La miró con suspicacia, detenidamente, como si tratase de desentrañar la clave de algún misterioso arcano. Rukia le sostuvo la mirada, extrañada, sospechando que se hubiese convertido sin saberlo en algún tipo de criatura sobrenatural. Aunque en realidad ella _era_ una criatura sobrenatural, con PSO incluido.

-¿Es suficiente? ¿Ya has concluido con tu pormenorizado examen de mi belleza? –se burló.

El chico se sobresaltó. Y, para su desazón, se puso irremediablemente colorado. Sin responder a tan perturbadora ironía, se apresuró a buscar ejercicios en la libreta correspondiente y luego, con cierta brusquedad, se la tendió para que practicase. Rukia, medio azorada por su conducta, tomó el lápiz y, sin decir palabra, se dispuso a trabajar.

Ichigo aprovechó esos minutos para recuperar el sosiego perdido. Estuvo a nada de quedar como un idiota, o tal vez _quedó_ como un idiota, pero en estos penosos casos de enamoramiento no reconocido la ignorancia puede ser una bendición. El atolondramiento lo sorprendió justo cuando más necesitaba contraatacar, y eso lo puso al borde de la vulnerabilidad.

Y pensar que con una zanpakutou en la mano era capaz de destajar a la más horripilante de las criaturas sin que se le mueva uno solo de sus pelos anaranjados… Pero por unas simples palabras de burla, comprometedoras para su orgullo masculino, estuvo a punto de sufrir un síncope y de quedar expuesto para siempre. Ichigo vino a descubrir, medio a regañadientes, que era un joven tan normal como cualquiera de sus congéneres, y para nada un muchacho autosuperado.

Cuando Rukia terminó sus ejercicios se los dio para que los chequeara. Él, en estado seminconsciente por lo abrumado que se sentía, los corrigió someramente. De todas formas, los PSO señalados con orejas de conejos estaban bien identificados.

-Mierda –masculló, pues la visión de esos alevosos contornos alargados asomando por encima de las estructuras, más unas sospechosas protuberancias dentarias por debajo, lograron sacarlo de su embotamiento-. ¿Qué crees que haces con esos estúpidos dibujos?

-A mí me gusta –dijo ella.

-¡Pues a mí me parece ridículo y completamente fuera de lugar!

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que te parezca porque _a mí sí que me gusta_! –repitió ella con mayor énfasis, ya que sólo trazando esas irreflexivas figuras había logrado distraerse un poco del sonrojo de Ichigo, del que prefirió no pensar.

-Maldita sea –farfulló él, pasando la hoja escrita para empezar con el otro predicativo-. Mejor sigamos con el predicativo subjetivo no obligatorio –gruñó.

-Sí, mejor –replicó Rukia, mostrándose más ofendida que él.

A continuación Ichigo, malhumorado, se dedicó a exponer el tema. El predicativo subjetivo no obligatorio -en adelante PSnoO-, suele ser un adjetivo o una frase de núcleo adjetivo que aparece en el predicado con cualquier tipo de verbo, exceptuando obviamente los copulativos. Si el PSnoO se anula de la oración ésta no pierde sentido, de ahí su nombre.

-Por ejemplo, si digo "Las rosas crecen, fragantes, durante la primavera", vemos que "fragantes" es un adjetivo, por lo cual no puede ser objeto directo, objeto indirecto ni circunstancial. Si quito la palabra, "Las rosas crecen durante la primavera" también tiene sentido, por lo cual ese adjetivo era simplemente un PSnoO. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo.

-Veamos otro ejemplo. Si digo "Los animales corren por la pradera, libres y salvajes", ¿qué modificadores aparecen en el predicado?

Rukia lo pensó durante una fracción de segundo.

-"Por la pradera" es un circunstancial de lugar y "libres y salvajes" es el PSnoO.

-Muy bien, ya lo tienes. Ahora dime tú un ejemplo.

Esta vez Rukia demoró un poco más en reflexionar. Parecía esforzarse para recordar algo. De pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron con fulgor.

-"Flash se deslizó por aquel siniestro reducto, furtivo y audaz" –recitó embelesada.

Ichigo se golpeó la frente con la mano, hastiado. Hacía tanto tiempo que los ejemplos esgrimidos contenían solamente referencias autobiográficas que casi olvida los extraídos de los cómics, los cuales creyó haber desterrado en alguna discusión pasada. Pero se equivocó por completo.

-¿Es o no es? –indagó ella a medio camino de sentirse ofendida. Aquella reacción tan alevosa la había puesto inmediatamente en guardia.

Como toda respuesta, Ichigo la miró con irritación. De ese modo Rukia supo que su ejemplo fue acertado y que sólo lo había mortificado el que retomara los viejos hábitos ejemplificadores. La media sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro reveló la conciencia de su pequeña victoria.

Pero tal gesto al tipo lo exasperó todavía más.

-El día que puedas apelar a tu propia imaginación lloverán piedras de tres toneladas –gruñó.

-El día que sepas apreciar la inventiva propia de una de las más excelsas artes literarias declararé que ya no eres un cabeza hueca.

Ichigo golpeó la mesa de nuevo, levantándose como resorte de la silla.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡No eres más que una enana engreída! –vociferó, agitado por la indignación.

Rukia golpeó aún más fuerte que él y también se levantó, encarándolo con ceñudo talante.

-Te crees muy listo para escupir predicativos obligatorios, ¿eh? –lo desafió, haciendo referencia a la última frase pronunciada con la lucidez sintáctica que la caracteriza-. Pues yo también tengo uno para decirte, idiota: ¡"Ichigo es el shinigami sustituto más imbécil"! –le lanzó.

-"¡Y tú eres la shinigami más insoportable!" –replicó el otro, que por supuesto decidió dejar de reprimir la ira acumulada.

-"¡Pues tú pareces un descerebrado!"

-"¡Y tú pareces un demonio!"

-"¡Pues tú resultas desesperante!"

-"¡Y tú resultas desquiciante!"

El PSO puede ser uno de los peores enemigos sintácticos, pero en boca de estos dos personajes puede convertirse en el arma más letal del universo. Así, intercambiaron efusivos y muy poco halagüeños enunciados de esta índole mientras el enojo les duró y la creatividad no les falló. Del PSnoO en ningún momento se sirvieron, pues el otro era muchísimo más rendidor.

Pero todo tiene un final en esta vida, incluso las posibilidades ofensivo-predicativas. Cuando algunos minutos después se cansaron de lanzarse oraciones por la cabeza, tomaron asiento otra vez para continuar con nuevos ejercicios de identificación. Gracias al bombardeo se sumieron en un silencio tenso y hostil, sin embargo Rukia fue correcta y ejecutó la consigna con precisión, e Ichigo tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para controlar y dar por válidos los resultados.

El gong del reloj que marcaba el final de la clase los sorprendió en medio de una nueva práctica. Rukia consultó a su tutor con la mirada y éste le hizo una seña para que se fuese tranquila a la clase siguiente. La shinigami recogió los útiles escolares y, sin más, se marchó.

De camino a la tienda de Urahara, Rukia midió las pulsaciones que trascendían su gigai. Esas palpitaciones provenían de su propia alma y sacudían el cuerpo artificial que la envolvía, el cuerpo donde lo que sentía se agudizaba hasta estremecer cada fibra de su falsa existencia humana. Para ella se había vuelto casi una tortura, porque lo que de este lado se materializaba tan perturbadoramente, del otro lado del mundo, despojada ya de la piel, se agitaba con mayor nitidez aún.

La shinigami pensó que la palabra amor era demasiado pequeña a veces, demasiado simple. Porque ¿cómo podían cuatro letras ser suficientes para expresar todo aquello que la atravesaba? Alguna vez, en los primeros tiempos como shinigami de su escuadrón, creyó que ése era el mejor rótulo para designar lo que sentía cada vez que compartía una experiencia nueva con Kaien. Y si esos inquietantes e irrefrenables sobresaltos eran una señal del amor, ¿entonces con qué nombre debería referirse a lo que sentía ahora por Ichigo?

En cuanto al joven en cuestión, otro tanto podría decirse. Después de que Rukia se marchase permaneció sentado en la silla, cruzado de brazos y meditabundo. De vez en cuando, de forma inconciente, sonreía al recordar ciertos pasajes de la discusión del día.

Rukia tenía razón, por fuerza tenía que ser un descerebrado si era incapaz de entender lo que le sucedía cada vez que estaba con ella, cada vez que peleaba con ella o cada vez que se le quedaba viendo como un bobo. Pero reconocerlo sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para su orgullo, que siempre había creído a salvo de ese tipo de flaquezas. Aunque, ¿es el amor una flaqueza?

Cuando se convirtió en shinigami sustituto, el vacío de su vida se llenó con una responsabilidad que poco a poco fue definiéndolo, obteniendo así una razón para continuar. No necesitaba nada más, sólo proteger a los suyos con sus propias fuerzas y superarse a sí mismo. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que pudiera esconderse dentro de sí otro tipo de interés ni otro tipo de inquietud. Sin embargo, parecía que allí había estado.

Sin sospecharlo, sin siquiera haberlo registrado, se había ido formado en su espíritu una nueva necesidad. Asimismo, todo ello se lo debía a una única persona: Rukia le dio la razón para luchar pese a todas las tristezas, y Rukia le señaló también, gracias a su constante compañía, que los seres humanos estaban hechos de otros pequeños y diversos vacíos que merecían ser notados.

Si eso era así, entonces el amor no debería considerarse una mera flaqueza. Depender del afecto de alguien podía ser arriesgado, pero carecer de ese vínculo podía ser aún peor. Ichigo siempre había necesitado de Rukia, siempre la había buscado y había anhelado su presencia más de lo que hubiese estado dispuesto a admitir. Sentado allí solo, en ese preciso momento, no sólo lo reconocía, sino que también percibía claramente la forma como esos sentimientos habían madurado.

En esa clase de amor, en esa fortaleza, era donde Ichigo quería refugiarse. Sólo allí podía ser él sin recelos ni aprensiones, sólo allí cada parte de sí encontraba su perfecto sentido. Y, al igual que todo joven enamorado, deseó ardientemente que para Rukia signifique lo mismo, que ella también lo necesite y lo busque, que el amor que pueda sentir por él sea semejante al suyo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_*Haciendo palmas*: Atención, alumnos, ¡atención! *Carraspea* ¡Llegamos a la última clase teórica de sintaxis! La próxima será de repaso, así que estudien bien. No se olviden que después vienen el examen y las notas finales. ¡A esforzarse todo el mundo!_

* * *

**Lección N°8: Las oraciones compuestas**

* * *

Por la gracia del Espíritu Santo, o de cualquier otro tipo de divinidad, habían alcanzado el último tema del análisis sintáctico: el estudio de las oraciones compuestas. Para alivio de Ichigo (que a esas alturas soñaba con serpenteantes oraciones recurrentes sobre las que montaba como si se tratase de míticos dragones, tan afectado estaba su vapuleado aparato psíquico), no fue necesario desarrollar la totalidad de sus variantes, pues el programa de Rukia (que permanecía tan fresca como al principio de la travesía, la muy desvergonzada) sólo abarcaba el tipo de oraciones coordinadas y yuxtapuestas.

Este espinoso grupo de sintagmas se subdivide en tres clases: las dos antes dichas y las llamadas proposiciones subordinadas –a veces también denominadas "incluidas"-. Estas últimas, a su vez, reconoce tres tipos distintos: las sustantivas, las adjetivas y las adverbiales. Podríamos, asimismo, especificar que las adverbiales se dividen en "las del primer grupo" y "las del segundo grupo", pero para qué continuar machacándonos injustificadamente la mollera al compás de estas siniestras bifurcaciones clasificatorias.

La cuestión es que Ichigo suspiró aliviado cuando vio que los contenidos de Rukia se detenían en los niveles más simples de este tipo de oraciones. Las proposiciones subordinadas constituyen otro de los grandes hitos conducentes a la desesperación estudiantil, y él no tenía ninguna intención de emprender las engorrosas peripecias de explicarlas.

Rukia había asistido con puntualidad inglesa a la última clase teórica. La lección restante antes del día del fatídico examen estaría dedicada a una práctica integradora donde repasarían desde el principio el intrincado camino sintáctico recorrido, para lo cual Ichigo, tal vez más nervioso que la propia damnificada, había preparado ya numerosas hojas con ejercicios de identificación. Ambos jóvenes se esforzarían al máximo hasta el final, ninguna malhadada oración los sorprendería con la guardia baja.

En el fondo, tuvieron que admitir que echarían de menos ese tipo de intercambio. Porque más allá de los conocimientos escolares trabajados, a lo largo del arduo proceso pedagógico tuvieron la oportunidad de conectarse desde otro lugar y con nuevos propósitos, fortalecieron sus lazos de una forma más íntima y reveladora. A esas alturas, haberse enamorado entre absurdas peleas y oraciones bimembres se había convertido para ellos en el evento más natural del mundo.

Sentados uno frente al otro ante la mesa de la cocina, repetían exactamente la misma escena del día anterior. Al empezar Ichigo le dio ejercicios de repaso para identificar predicativos, y luego los corrigió sin encontrar nunca, jamás, ningún tipo de error. La capacidad de Rukia para el análisis sintáctico era francamente espeluznante.

Después de presentar el tema del día y de especificar las subdivisiones ya mencionadas, Ichigo procedió a explicar que las oraciones compuestas son aquellas que poseen más de un verbo. Esta característica, que puede confundirse fácilmente con el predicado verbal compuesto, llega a entenderse cuando se reconoce que, además, para cada uno de esos verbos corresponde un sujeto diferente.

-De este modo –explicó el joven mientras anotaba en la libreta-, una oración como "Las rosas florecen en primavera y las mujeres las disfrutan" nos presenta dos núcleos verbales: "florecen" y "disfrutan". Sin embargo, es claro que el primer verbo está predicando a "Las rosas", mientras que el segundo se refiere a "las mujeres". Por eso podemos afirmar que se trata de una oración compuesta, ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo –afirmó Rukia, acompañando tal aserción con un convincente movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

-Bien, entonces empecemos con las oraciones yuxtapuestas. –Ichigo decidió empezar con ellas por considerarlas las más fáciles de entender. Sacó una flecha y anotó el nombre junto al siguiente ejemplo-: "Compraron revistas esta mañana, las observé sobre la mesa." ¿Reconoces las dos proposiciones o suboraciones?

-Sí: "Compraron revistas esta mañana" es una suboración y "las observé sobre la mesa" es otra. Se nota que tienen diferentes sujetos por la persona gramatical de cada verbo.

-Exacto. En este caso ambas coinciden en poseer un sujeto tácito, pero mientras que en la primera el sujeto corresponde al pronombre "ellos", en la segunda corresponde al pronombre "yo". Fíjate que la única señal que las separa es una coma, el signo ortográfico que marca la pausa. Por ende, se trata de una oración yuxtapuesta.

-Ya veo.

-Veamos otro ejemplo: "Chad preparó los utensilios; Orihime se encargó de la comida".

-Imbécil.

-¿Y eso por qué? –se irritó Ichigo.

-Por utilizar a tus mejores amigos constantemente. ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?

La cosa venía desarrollándose con demasiada calma para seguir de esa manera durante mucho tiempo más. Tarde o temprano Rukia tenía que romper la deliciosa paz con uno de sus _simpáticos _comentarios, e Ichigo ya no sabía si enojarse con ella o celebrar mentalmente el acierto de sus propias prevenciones.

-Guárdate tus tonterías y mejor dime un ejemplo de lo que acabo de explicar –farfulló.

Rukia lo meditó unos instantes. El joven tutor se preguntó de qué historieta extraería el ejemplo esta vez.

-"Los invasores dispararon sus láseres de color verde, el héroe pudo verlo a la distancia" –recitó ella con emoción.

Lo dicho: no podía fallar. Ichigo apenas se removió en su silla sin dignarse a dirigirle ni la mirada ni palabra alguna para reprenderla por sus fuentes literarias. En cambio, anotó con absoluto autocontrol la oración en la hoja para que también sirviera como ejemplo.

Rukia miró lo que hacía sin podérselo creer. ¿Es que no iba a reaccionar? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Se sintió algo defraudada por la escasa repercusión que en esa ocasión tuvo su inventiva. No obstante, pronto se consoló pensando que todavía faltaban por ver los otros tipos de oraciones y que seguramente allí se saldría con la suya. Una clase de gramática oracional sin el habitual cruce de ejemplos agraviantes no podía considerarse digna de ellos, le extrañaba que su compañero asumiera tal actitud.

Cuando Ichigo terminó de anotar prosiguió con su exposición como si nada hubiese pasado. En su interior se apuntó algunos tantos por haber aprendido al fin a dominarse.

-Luego están las llamadas oraciones compuestas coordinadas, que a su vez se subdividen según el tipo de nexo que une las proposiciones. –A continuación trazó tres flechas y en la primera escribió-: Las coordinadas copulativas expresan suma o adición y se identifican por llevar los nexos _y, e, ni_. Por ejemplo: "Ishida prepara sus flechas _y _Chad entrena con su brazo."

-Y vamos de nuevo.

-Si yo no me meto con tus ejemplos, entonces tú no te metas con los míos –le advirtió él.

Ella lo miró con sorna e Ichigo, esta vez, tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para controlarse. Las palabras eran una cosa, pero los gestos de burla realmente podían sacarlo de quicio. Sin embargo, logró continuar con admirable impasibilidad, por nada del mundo dejaría que ella note que estuvo a punto de boicotear de nuevo su frágil equilibrio mental.

-Otro ejemplo: "Nadie se enteró de la verdad _ni_ quisieron saberla después."

-Es porque siempre tratas con idiotas.

Ichigo inspiró con fuerza. Parecía que por fin Rukia lo lograría, lo sometería, triunfaría sobre él… pero milagrosamente, inopinadamente, Ichigo pudo contenerse una vez más.

-Luego están las coordinadas disyuntivas –anunció con sequedad, anotando la denominación en la segunda flecha-, donde entre las proposiciones se da una relación de opción o de exclusión. Los nexos que permiten identificarlas son _o, u, o bien_. Por ejemplo: "Los ejercicios te ayudarán _o bien_ reprobarás el examen."

Rukia lo miró con indignación.

-¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Cómo puedes venirme con esas amenazas a mí, cabeza hueca!

Entonces ichigo ya no lo pudo soportar.

-¡Se trata sólo de un maldito ejemplo!

-¡Pues cuida muy bien de tus estúpidos ejemplos!

-¡Y tú deja de decir los tuyos!

-¡Deja en paz a los míos!

-Pues te comunico que son insoportables, ¡enana descarada!

Se enfrentaron clavándose feroces puñales con la mirada, explícitamente enfadados por fin. La armonía parecía ser una sensación algo incómoda para ellos, porque en ese preciso momento, aún en medio del enojo, se sintieron como peces en el agua.

Les llevó algunos minutos -y otras elocuentes devoluciones verbales- retomar la esquiva senda de la fraternidad. Cuando volvieron a sus cabales, Ichigo se resignó a pedirle un ejemplo de coordinación disyuntiva y Rukia reincidió en sus recursos de friki empedernida para dárselo. Cansado, el chico se limitó a anotarlo sin volver a objetar.

-El último caso de coordinación que veremos es el de las adversativas –anunció, apuntándolo en la última flecha trazada-. Los nexos que permiten identificarlas son _pero, sin embargo, mas, sino, no obstante_, entre algunos otros, que introducen en el enunciado una oposición o salvedad a lo dicho anteriormente. Por ejemplo: "Los shinigamis vigilan siempre, _pero_ los hollows no dejan de provocar estragos."

-Es el destino –suspiró Rukia, filosófica.

-Ja-ja –se burló él.

-¿De quién te burlas?

-¿De quién va a ser? No hay nadie más aquí.

-Imbécil.

-Pues entonces deja de interrumpirme con tonterías –farfulló Ichigo-. En todo caso, bien harías en ocupar tu tiempo desarrollando mejor esa tan _fina_ ironía dándome ejemplos de oraciones coordinadas adversativas.

-"Claro que lo haré, _pero_ no te quejes luego" –ironizó ella.

-"Yo no me quejo, _mas_ tú lo haces constantemente" –arguyó él, que de inmediato captó la idea.

-"Yo sigo tus indicaciones, _sin embargo_ tú te la pasas provocándome."

"Desvergonzada", pensó Ichigo con rencor. Lo único que le faltaba era que la otra tuviera el tupé de negárselo en la cara.

-"Jamás te he provocado, _pero_ tú te la pasas peleándome." -replicó.

-"Yo no peleo, _pero_ me obligas a defenderme."

-"Yo no te ataco, _pero_ tienes un carácter insufrible."

-"¡No soy insufrible, _pero_ tú sí que lo eres!"

-"¡Claro que no lo soy, enana maldita, _pero_ tú me sacas de las casillas!"

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Descarada!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Taimada!

Los senderos de la gramática oracional son tan retorcidos e insondables que las oraciones coordinadas disyuntivas se convierten fácilmente en ultrajantes oraciones unimembres… o algo así. Los insultos florecieron como "las rosas en primavera" y un rato después, gradualmente, comenzaron a mermar. Cuando ya no les quedó ninguna estructura sintáctica debajo de la manga, Ichigo le extendió con aire triunfal el cuaderno donde había señalado varias páginas con ejercicios. Al menos con eso se quedaría callada.

Así se terminaba la teoría que le tocaba estudiar en su nivel. Lógicamente habían quedado varios temas afuera, pero a grandes rasgos lo más básico del análisis sintáctico había sido examinado con exhaustividad. Tampoco era que se extendiese mucho más allá, pues la abstracción sintáctica tenía un límite, aunque con lo que habían visto tenían más que suficiente. Y por fortuna, Rukia lo resistió con gran determinación y arrojo. Cualquier otro estudiante, uno "normal", hubiera claudicado en la primera clase.

Había sido una tarea por demás trabajosa y complicada. Juntos recorrieron un camino lleno de sobresaltos, insultos, aposiciones, objetos directos y frases igualmente directas expresadas con la alevosa intención de reducir el orgullo del otro al tamaño de una pelotita de ping-pong. Sin embargo, en el medio, habían logrado aprender algunas cosillas. Ichigo, para su asombro, se sentía orgulloso del progreso alcanzado.

Claro que, mientras tanto, adquirieron otro tipo de conocimiento. Una relación donde alguien enseña y alguien acepta aprender crea por fuerza un lazo estrecho e inapelable, uno que los une más allá de las circunstancias que los pusieron en ese lugar. Además, tratándose de ellos y de la historia que cargaban, ese lazo fomentó el nacimiento de, quizá, la única emoción que aún les quedaba por experimentar.

Esa clase de milagros no ocurre con frecuencia. Pero ahí estaba, y los cimientos donde se forjó son de los más sólidos, contundentes e impensados: la totalidad de los sintagmas habidos y por haber en nuestro maravilloso lenguaje. Si eso no es amor, ¿entonces qué otra cosa podría ser?

Cuando Rukia terminó de resolver los ejercicios de clasificación se los pasó a Ichigo para que los revisara. Él, muy concentrado, inspeccionó cada oración y las halló analizadas con la exactitud de siempre. Entonces, sin poderlo evitar, le dirigió una mirada cargada de satisfacción, la mirada del maestro complacido con el esforzado crecimiento de su alumno.

Rukia, al percibirlo, sintió calor en el rostro. Era una mirada nueva, una mirada que no recordaba haber notado en él, una mirada brillante sobre ella… Aturdida por tal reconocimiento, dejó caer el lápiz que sostenía entre los dedos.

Con movimientos pausados Ichigo se inclinó y buscó el objeto, anticipándose a la shinigami. Cuando lo recuperó, al erguirse de nuevo se cruzó con unos grandes ojos violáceos fijos en él desde el otro lado de la mesa. Y lo que vio en ellos lo hirió directamente en el corazón. Nunca le pareció tan grande la distancia, ni tan molesta, y nunca se sintió tan perturbado como entonces.

Nadie podría culparlo por carraspear con nerviosismo, por mirar para otro lado, por rogar que Yuzu, Karin o su propio padre se aparezcan de la nada para quebrar la repentina intensidad que se generó en el ambiente. A fin de cuentas, él aún no superaba la centuria de vida para dominar una situación incómoda. Necesitaba sacudirse de encima la sensación de que debía decir algo, o hacerlo, o cortarlo. Fueron los instantes más largos que haya vivido.

Por su parte, Rukia no se sentía mejor. Ella, que sí traspasaba la centuria, tampoco vislumbró el modo de contener aquella desconcertante impresión de cercanía, de pudor, de vulnerabilidad. Hubiera querido apelar nuevamente a la indignación, a los insultos, a las burlas, pero se hallaba tan nerviosa que no atinaba a reaccionar. Se sentía atada a él, subyugada… y expuesta.

Por primera vez se habían visto abiertamente, con franqueza, por primera vez el silencio fue más elocuente que sus absurdas maniobras sintácticas. Se habían asomado sin querer, sin buscar, pero habían llegado a visualizar claramente los sentimientos del otro en la mirada que tenían delante. Ni siquiera una confesión explícita podría haber resultado tan contundente y reveladora, y ahora ya nada podría detener el proceso.

Nada… excepto el gong salvador del reloj que sonó a la hora exacta en que la clase debía finalizar. Echando mano a esta excusa, atontada por haber visto lo que todavía no esperaba ver, Rukia se apresuró a recoger con cierta torpeza sus cosas para irse a las clases que le quedaban. Ichigo, tan perplejo como ella, no se decidió a hablarle sino hasta que estuvo seguro de su voz.

-Recuerda que mañana haremos ejercicios de integración –señaló casi con afonía.

-Lo recuerdo, tonto –musitó la joven sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía.

-Más vale que no te confíes y que en cuanto puedas repases un poco.

-No me confiaré.

-También te dejaré algunos ejercicios en tu habitación para que practiques antes de dormir.

-Lo haré.

-Y quiero que cualquier duda que tengas, la que se te ocurra, me la plantees mañana sin falta, ya que es el último día que podré ayudarte.

-Lo sé.

Cuando estuvo lista Rukia se cargó el bolso al hombro y se quedó un rato inmóvil, indecisa, de pie frente a él. Ichigo volvió a experimentar incomodidad con su silencio, pues todavía no lograba reponerse de aquel delicado cruce de miradas. Y en ese momento, como nunca antes le hubiese ocurrido, realmente deseó que se pusiese a torearlo. Que lo insultase, que lo desafiara, ¡lo que sea! Ya no podía más con lo que sentía, ni con lo que pensaba, ni con todo lo que se guardaba para sí mismo.

Pero Rukia, lejos de ese plan beligerante, en lugar de hablar, sonrió. Para asombro del joven, una verdadera sonrisa asomó a los labios de su amiga e iba dirigida sin ningún tipo de restricciones hacia él. Su corazón bombeó con tanta fuerza, que le parecía que el alma se le fugaría en cualquier momento del cuerpo sin ninguna clase de emblema facilitador.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? –sondeó con temor, desconociendo a qué atenerse.

-¿Acaso no puedo sonreír? –casi se ofendió Rukia.

-P-Pero…

-¿No puedo sentirme contenta?

-Eeeh…

-¿No puedo manifestar mi alegría? ¿Debería guardar la sonrisa para alguien menos descerebrado que tú?

Ichigo no sabía qué decir. Azorado, confundido, fue absolutamente incapaz de entender de qué demonios hablaba ella respecto a sus sonrisas y a él.

-Enana, y-yo…

-¡Toma! –le dijo ella con brusquedad golpeándole el pecho con una mano. Por instinto, Ichigo llevó la suya a la zona agredida y descubrió que, en realidad, le había tendido, a su estilo tan particular, una hoja de papel plegado-. Ni siquiera me dejas estar agradecida, ¡idiota!, _pero_ yo no soy tan grosera como tú.

Dicho esto, se marchó con impostada dignidad. Ichigo, repuesto ya de aquel vergonzoso estado de estupor, se quedó rumiando la irritación por la inusitada e infundada reprimenda. ¡Justo ella lo acusaba de grosero! ¡Las cosas que tenía que oír!

-Enana maldita –murmuró, mientras desdoblaba el papel.

Una desfigurada nube de estrellas de colores asaltó a su desprevenida retina. En el centro se erguía, vestido de manchas negras, un conejo con pelo rayado naranja y hocico rosa. Sostenía en su mano derecha un maltrecho lápiz del tamaño que, tal vez, debería tener su zanpakutou de haber sido dibujada en su lugar. La oración que había escrito en el aire constaba de una única palabra: "Gracias", seguida de la observación "oración unimembre."

A pesar del maltrato sufrido por su inocente membrana ocular, Ichigo sonrió. La gramática tal vez no fuese tan mala, ni tan fastidiosa… Para la eterna perplejidad de la sensibilidad estudiantil, el shinigami sustituto se halló en condiciones de afirmar que las oraciones se habían convertido en sus mejores aliadas.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar a leer n.n_

_Bueno, anteúltimo capi y aproximándonos al final. Estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo y la compañía que tanto los lectores silenciosos como los amables comentaristas le han ofrendado a esta historia con su paciente y constante lectura._

_Aprovecho la ocasión para saludar al comentarista anónimo que aparece simplemente como "Guest". Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic; el beso llegará, como casi todas las cosas buenas en este inextricable mundo (?), al final de la historia :D_

_A los demás procedo a responderles a continuación. Disculpen por los posibles fallos (que releyendo algunos capis ya he visto, pero que nunca me acuerdo de corregir u_uU) y muchas gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Lección N°9: Sintaxis: yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas**

* * *

La última clase se desarrolló en el lugar donde todo comenzó, es decir, en la habitación de Ichigo. Él hubiera querido seguir trabajando en la cocina con el fin de preservar el profesionalismo que supuestamente distinguía a su relación con Rukia, pero Yuzu, ajena a las zozobras por las que atravesaba el pobre muchacho, los había echado sin ninguna clase de consideración. Razones como "necesito el espacio para cocinar" o "tienen un escritorio arriba" fueron mucho más categóricas que "para analizar oraciones" o "para seguir practicando."

Ni bien se ubicaron allí, Rukia, guiada por esa inaudita capacidad de súper-shinigami-analizadora-de-oraciones que ha revelado impúdicamente ante los ojos del mundo, resolvió con rapidez asombrosa los ejercicios que Ichigo le había preparado. Él se quedó azorado, contemplando boquiabierto la veintena de hojas cubiertas de oraciones perfectamente analizadas.

Contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza, de Dios y de los hombres, haciendo gala una vez más de sus espectaculares dotes sobrenaturales, la chica identificó cada estructura y clasificó cada función sin cometer ni un solo error, convirtiéndose así en el paradigma del alumno versado. Era insólito, abrumador, inquietante… ¡porque ningún estudiante en su sano juicio tendría el descaro de ventilar unas habilidades como aquéllas frente a todos los demás! ¡Sería vergonzoso!

Pero Rukia era extraña, temible, siniestra… Una escalofriante sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios al ver la cara de pescado muerto que puso el auténtico responsable de semejante desatino.

-Pídeme lo que quieras, Ichigo –lo provocó, sonrojándose, pero sin dejar de sonreír de aquella diabólica manera.

Era un enunciado demasiado tentador, aun al propio Ichigo no podía escapársele la magnitud de connotaciones que una frase tan simple sugería, por más que se pretenda inmune a los encantos femeninos. Se podría jurar que más del noventa y cinco por ciento de los adolescentes varones hubieran dado lo que no tenían por escuchar esa insinuación al menos una vez durante su atolondrada trayectoria escolar.

El joven shinigami sustituto, por más huraño que fuese, tampoco pudo evitar ruborizarse frente al amplio y colorido panorama que se le presentaba. _Pedirle lo que quiera_… El corazón latió con brío, la imaginación empezó a elucubrar. Quería estar a la altura de su seguridad, de su precisión, de su incomprensible demencia oracional.

-Dime una oración de sujeto tácito con predicado verbal simple, objeto directo y un circunstancial de tiempo –le lanzó.

Así comenzaba el rito, la vorágine, la delirante danza erótico-oracional que los envolvería en un remolino frenético y desquiciante. Y ellos, una vez más, se dejaron envolver y arrastrar, iniciando el viaje alucinante hasta el séptimo cielo de la sintaxis.

Rukia pensó en la consigna durante dos segundos y tres milésimas.

-"En el futuro, conquistará los mares más tempestuosos" –recitó con arrobo.

-Una con sujeto expreso compuesto y cuatro modificadores directos, y en el predicado verbal simple un circunstancial de afirmación, uno de instrumento y un objeto directo.

-"Las hadas cantarinas y las sílfides aliadas también abrieron los cofres con sus llaves doradas."

-Ahora dime una con sujeto expreso simple y aposición, y en el predicado verbal simple que haya un predicativo subjetivo obligatorio.

-"Batman, el caballero encapuchado, parecía la sombra de la venganza."

-Una oración unimembre sin verbo.

-"¡Enemigos a las once!"

-Una oración unimembre con verbo.

-"Llovía en la ciudad de Metrópolis."

Ichigo se quedó pasmado. Y en ese preciso momento, una acuciante y hasta el momento jamás pronunciada duda existencial lo acometió como un piedrazo en la cabeza: ¿por qué demonios había estructuras sintácticas tan retorcidas –y tan coincidentes con lo que pedía- adentro de un puto cómic? ¿Y por qué ella las sabía de memoria? Los otakus eran seres realmente aterradores.

Ichigo olvidaba siempre el pequeño detalle de que las historietas son ilustraciones dialogadas, o bien narraciones ilustradas. Si la narración o el diálogo consisten en lenguaje, es lógico que éste se presente ordenado según las leyes sintácticas correspondientes. Las oraciones no son propiedad exclusiva de la profesora de gramática, sino que se las encuentra allí donde haya texto. Si el texto es una casa, las oraciones son los ladrillos, ¡caramba!

La sintaxis tampoco es un conjunto de reglas prescriptivas, sino que constituye una descripción del lenguaje tal y como lo hemos adquirido. Enfocada en las palabras o construcciones que se repiten de un enunciado a otro, es una disciplina surgida de la necesidad de encontrar una explicación lógica para las elecciones lingüísticas que realizamos. Pero no es una ciencia exacta. En todo caso, teoriza sobre esos patrones del modo más aproximado posible.

Así como las otras ramas de la gramática, la sintaxis no es anterior al lenguaje, ni lo define ni lo determina. Más bien se trata de un conjunto de reglas _constitutivas_, es decir, la forma de explicar por qué y cómo hablamos cuando hablamos, o por qué y cómo escribimos cuando escribimos. Es una mera abstracción teórica nacida de la observación. A lo largo de la historia, los postulados sobre sintaxis han sido muchos y variados, y siguen floreciendo trocándose en nuevas y más modernas inquietudes a medida que el lenguaje evoluciona.

Sí, los estudiosos de la gramática y de la lingüística también florecen como "las rosas durante la primavera." Pero tranquilos, el único campo propicio para dicho desarrollo es la universidad. Nadie saldrá herido a causa de sus intervenciones ni habrá que cuidarse de mojarlos o de negarles el alimento con posterioridad a la medianoche*.

Pero volvamos a la pareja que nos compete.

-Ahora dime una oración con sujeto simple y predicado verbal compuesto, donde haya además un predicativo subjetivo no obligatorio y un circunstancial de modo –pidió Ichigo.

La chica pensó que se trataba de una consigna bastante compleja. Sin embargo, supo conducirse a la altura del requerimiento.

-"Nuestros héroes lucharon denodadamente y vencieron, gloriosos e indestructibles" –respondió al borde de las lágrimas.

_¡Qué dramática!_, farfulló él para sus adentros. Cada día que pasaba estaba más convencido del progreso de sus dotes teatrales tanto como de las sintácticas.

-Ahora dime una de sujeto tácito con predicado verbal simple, objeto directo y objeto indirecto.

-"Ofrendaron sus vidas para los ciudadanos de aquella nación."

¿Es que jamás utilizaría su propia imaginación? ¿Y cuántos pasajes podía llegar a memorizar un shinigami, maldita sea? Esta vez Ichigo la miró con irritación mal disimulada, pero, conteniéndose, continuó con el ejercicio.

-¿Una oración compuesta disyuntiva?

Obviamente, a Rukia no se le iba a escapar semejante actitud. El malhumor de Ichigo tenía la virtud de transparentarse en seguida ante sus perspicaces ojos, y las posibilidades de utilizarlo en su contra eran infinitas.

-"O dejas de poner esa cara de idiota, o damos por finalizada la clase."

-¿Quién es el idiota aquí? –se exaltó él.

-¡Por supuesto que tú!

-Pues gracias a este idiota aprendiste a analizar oraciones, ¡descarada!

Ichigo resopló, fastidiado. De todas formas sería inútil seguir discutiendo con ella, por lo que se limitó a desafiarla con el silencio. Acto seguido, tomó la libreta y llenó un par de páginas con consignas del mismo tenor para que Rukia las resolviera por escrito, a modo de desquite. Fue lo más sano que pudo idear para neutralizar su carácter… dos semanas después de haber empezado con esos infames bombardeos oracionales. Tarde, pero seguro.

La chica, algo decepcionada, tomó de mala gana la libreta y comenzó a trabajar. Ya encontraría el modo de vengar tal desdén.

Mientras tanto, Ichgio la observaba. Ella escribía con parsimonia aunque sin vacilaciones, y casi no se detenía para pensar. Apenas leída la consigna, componía la respuesta. Poco tiempo demoró él en experimentar de nuevo esa mezcla de orgullo, satisfacción y admiración que lo acometía en cada una de esas delirantes clases de apoyo.

Por alguna extraña razón, ayudarla de ese modo tan diferente al habitual los acercó todavía más, les creó una nueva sensación de confianza. Ichigo quedó embargado de sentimientos inesperados, cálidos, sentimientos que no recordaba haber cultivado antes. Si meditaba en todas las ocasiones que la salvó juraría que se había conducido con el mismo instinto protector que lo motivaba a socorrer a cualquiera de los demás, sin romanticismos ni otro interés que el de su bienestar. Al menos, así lo creía él.

¿Así lo creía, o así lo había racionalizado? Pensando en ello, Ichigo se sobresaltó. ¿Sería posible que lo que sentía ahora hubiese estado siempre allí, agazapado y silencioso, aguardando el tiempo para manifestarse? ¿Sería factible que alguien como él albergara ese tipo de emoción sin notarlo? ¿Se habría estado engañando a sí mismo?

Ichigo suspiró. Examinó el rostro de la que siempre creyó su amiga, los detalles, el rictus de su boca, la pequeña arruga de concentración en la frente. La chica que tenía delante, ¿realmente la había _visto_ alguna vez? O, en todo caso, ¿hacia dónde había estado mirando? ¿Por qué boicotear un desenlace tan natural para una relación como la suya?

¿Y quién era ella en verdad? ¿Era su compañera? ¿Su amiga? ¿Su salvadora? ¿Una mera ilusión?

De lo único que podía estar seguro era que Rukia latía dentro de sí, formaba parte de él. Tal vez, a lo largo de esas dos vertiginosas semanas, la hubiese formado en gramática oracional, pero en los últimos años fue ella quien lo formó a él. Enseñarle algo a alguien y que ese alguien lo reciba de buena gana y descubra la manera de aprovecharlo genera uno de los lazos más estrechos que las personas puedan establecer.

Cuando Rukia le tendió la libreta para que revisara las oraciones que había redactado, Ichigo la tomó esbozando una sonrisa. Ella se le quedó mirando con extrañamiento, un poco turbada y un poco halagada.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?

-¿Acaso no puedo sonreír? –replicó él.

Rukia lo miró con asombro, pues recordó que hacia el final de la clase anterior el tipo le había recriminado de muy mal modo que le sonriera. ¡Quién lo entendía!

-Es tan poco frecuente en ti que por un momento pensé que habías perdido el juicio –comentó, burlona-. ¿Por qué razón sonreiría el shinigami sustituto más parco de la historia?

-Porque estoy orgulloso de mi alumna –respondió él.

La joven se quedó de piedra. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Había oído bien? Era la primera vez desde que empezaron las clases que se lo decía abiertamente. Entrecerró los ojos para escrutar su rostro en detalle. No presentaba ningún síntoma de enfermedad. Contrariada por el súbito halago prodigado, se ruborizó irremediablemente.

-Tonto, ¿crees que si no hubiera tenido un buen profesor habría podido ser tan buena en esto? –señaló, disimulando su desconcierto-. ¿O creías que era una _friki _del análisis sintáctico y que lo hacía por amor al idioma?

Ichigo terminó de corregir haciendo caso omiso de la inusual lisonja. Si los insultos le irritaban, la adulación lo ponía al borde del colapso nervioso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de quién solían proceder. En este sentido, jamás conseguiría relajarse: si Rukia lo alababa, lo más probable es que en cualquier momento se abatiría sobre ellos alguna clase de plaga apocalíptica.

Las oraciones redactadas seguían siendo del estilo cómic, pero al igual que siempre respetaban las estructuras pedidas.

-Si me detengo a pensarlo, la verdad es que no me gusta demasiado andar por ahí rebanando criaturas sobrenaturales –comentó, cambiando sorpresivamente de tema-, pero entiendo que sea necesario para preservar las almas de las personas. De igual modo, creo que el conocimiento constituye un fin en sí mismo. ¿Acaso tú no tienes algún objetivo por el cual el esfuerzo de estudiar haya valido la pena?

-¿Cuáles son los objetivos de los seres humanos?

-Muchos. Algunos quieren ser médicos, o abogados, o economistas, por lo que la escuela es la vía de acceso a la universidad. Otros prefieren dedicarse a determinados oficios, por lo que la escuela es una etapa obligada. Algunos lo hacen para pasar el tiempo mientras deciden, o para ganarse la libertad de hacer lo que desean. Otros descreen de su importancia o todavía no saben qué quieren hacer.

-Ya veo. En mi caso, ambos sabemos perfectamente por qué me tiene que ir bien de este lado de la realidad, Ichigo. Si quiero confundirme entre los seres humanos tengo que dar lo mejor de mí, incluso analizando oraciones.

El chico volvió a sonreír.

-Esa es la mejor excusa que he oído, enana.

Sin embargo, para ella no se trataba de una simple excusa, tenía motivos de fondo mucho más valederos que lo que se limitó a reconocer en voz alta. Lo miró con cierto reparo por la repentina dulzura destilada hacia su persona, y guardó silencio.

Quizá tendría que haberle dicho que su razón más poderosa para hacer todo aquello era él. ¿O hubiera sido demasiado? En más de una ocasión había estado tentada de decírselo, de confesarle de una vez por todas lo que realmente sentía, pero a último momento se había echado atrás, amedrentada.

A veces creía que había llegado a dominar al dedillo el grado de susceptibilidad que detentan los vivos, pero muchas otras lo dudaba. Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría Ichigo ante una confesión semejante. Podría alegrarse u ofenderse. Podría enfadarse, despreocuparse, mandarla al diablo o sorprenderse mucho, incluso ensimismarse, y estas dos últimas posibilidades eran las que más temía y por las que terminaba replegándose.

A ella tampoco se le escapaba el hecho de que a lo largo de esos últimos días se había generado un halo de intimidad bastante singular e irregular en su relación. Una cosa era la familiaridad que había existido siempre, pero… ¿_intimidad_? Lo que recibió de él, lo que había aprendido, trascendía el nivel escolar y los conectaba de nuevo desde otro lugar. Rukia lo advirtió en cada contienda, en cada mirada, en cada una de las palabras ofensivas con que se evadían.

No obstante hoy, cuando esa experiencia compartida llegaba a su final, su espíritu se sublevaba ante la sola idea de seguir huyendo. Ella era una guerrera, una luchadora, una shinigami hecha y derecha que jamás había sucumbido a la cobardía. Pero aun así, ¿debía decírselo? Porque, aunque no cuestionaba ni se arrepentía de lo que sentía, ¿qué resultaría de confesárselo?

Además, dejando a un lado tales conflictos, Rukia tampoco perdía de vista el hecho de que, por más lazos que los uniesen, pertenecían a mundos diferentes e irremediablemente opuestos. ¿Qué oportunidad tendrían, qué decisiones tomarían, cuál sería el lugar para ellos dos?

-La anteúltima oración fue la que más me costó –comentó finalmente, fatigada. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo aquello.

Ichigo la releyó.

-Sin embargo está bien redactada.

-Entonces me gustaría que la sintaxis fuese aún más compleja.

Al joven se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio? ¿Qué clase de alumno formularía semejante deseo? Y después andaba pregonando que pretendía confundirse entre los seres humanos, ¡ja!

-Si quieres hacerte pasar por un estudiante normal, nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso. Resulta escalofriante, enana.

-Pero sería una forma de tener más clases, ¿no?

-¿Y por qué demonios un adolescente en sus cabales querría extender sus clases de apoyo?

Rukia guardó silencio. Ichigo le restó importancia al asunto.

-Como sea, nosotros ya hemos terminado. Ya que el examen es mañana a primera hora, sería mejor que te fueras a descansar.

-Aún me queda una clase de matemática.

-Ese examen es pasado mañana. Avísale a Renji que por esta vez no irás, él entenderá. –Y luego, pensativo, añadió-: Todavía no logro concebir la lógica que señaló a Renji como tu profesor de matemática. Tendría que verlo para creerlo.

-El que no entiende nada eres tú –farfulló ella, resentida.

Ichigo la miró sin comprender. Mientras la joven redactaba el mensaje en su móvil, repasó mentalmente la conversación. Hubo pocos y aislados insultos, se pronunció alguna que otra frase ofensiva sin consecuencias relevantes y gracias a Dios ningún comentario sarcástico surgió de la nada, ¿entonces por qué iniciar una pelea justo ahora?

¿Y por qué parecía estar tan ofendida? El que tenía más derecho a sentirse así era él, la muy descarada había logrado enamorarlo en el momento menos esperado. ¿Qué más quería?

Ni bien terminó de enviar el mensaje, Rukia ordenó sus útiles escolares y procedió a guardarlos en su bolso. Ichigo se devanó los sesos tratando de dar con una explicación para esa inopinada actitud, aunque sin éxito. Concluyó que ningún hombre sensato debería atravesar nunca por el suplicio de intentar entender a una mujer.

Rukia seguía ceñuda y obstinadamente silenciosa mientras recogía sus cosas. Después fue hasta el armario y revolvió buscando vaya a saber qué. A continuación hurgó ruidosamente entre los cajones, haciendo más tensa la situación.

Ichigo percibía claramente que lo hacía a propósito, que lo provocaba con su silencio mientras que lo desdeñaba con su conducta. Era su juego favorito y en verdad que funcionaba, porque en sólo cinco minutos de indiferencia lo hizo caer.

-¡Ya! ¡Dime de una vez qué demonios te pasa! –exclamó él.

Por fin Rukia se dignó a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

-Nada –respondió con simpleza, y continuó con su fingida actividad.

-Te lo advierto, enana…

-Más enana será tu mente, idiota –masculló ella.

A Ichigo le estalló una vena.

-¡Entonces dime qué te sucede, maldita sea!

Pero Rukia volvió a refugiarse en la táctica del silencio y del orgullo herido. Los hombres nunca entienden nada... Hasta alguien tan bueno y compasivo como Ichigo no dejaba de ser un ejemplar de esta especie primitiva, indolente y arrogante, cuya cabeza bien podía reemplazarse por un simple balón de fútbol.

A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella la que diera el primer paso? ¿No solían ser los hombres los que se declaraban a las mujeres? ¿No se ofendían mortalmente si era una la que los encaraba primero? ¿Y cuándo se daría cuenta el muy idiota de que se trataba de eso?

A menos que… a menos que él ya se hubiese dado cuenta, pero no sintiera lo mismo.

Horror. Frío. Consternación. Y muchas otras sensaciones que hubiesen servido de estupendos ejemplos para explicar las oraciones unimembres. Rukia sopesó con mayor certidumbre que antes la posibilidad de que su amor fuese unilateral, no correspondido y rematadamente desestimado. Esta vez se planteó el dilema con seriedad, aturdida por lo nefasto de la perspectiva. Si él no sentía lo mismo nada tendría que esperar, ni valía la pena seguir liándose con sus conflictos internos.

Avergonzada, salió disparada de la habitación. Ichigo, pasmado, ni siquiera atinó a detenerla.

* * *

*¿_Se acuerdan o vieron alguna vez las películas de los **Gremlins**? Cuando al protagonista le venden la criatura llamada "mogwai", le hacen las siguientes advertencias: "No exponer al mogwai a las luces brillantes y no debe recibir luz del sol, ya que ambas lo matarían. Nunca darle de beber agua y no debe mojar al mogwai. Y la más importante, nunca alimentar al mogwai después de la medianoche." XD_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí!_

_Parece mentira, ¡pero llegamos al final del fic! Estamos en condiciones de afirmar que hemos sobrevivido, ¡que la sintaxis no nos ha vencido! Hubiese sido demasiado humillante que unas cuantas oraciones nos vencieran..._

_En este capítulo sabremos por fin cuáles son las calificaciones de Rukia (recuerden que gramática no fue la única materia que reprobó), se devela el misterio de las clases de apoyo de Renji y nos enteraremos en qué consistió el fatídico examen._

_A partir de aquí sólo me quedan palabras de agradecimiento, tanto a quienes comentaron como a los que leyeron. Aprovecho la oportunidad para saludar a los anónimos Akane-chan, Lady-Shinigami y MargoM, muchas gracias por su apoyo y constancia. Es la última ocasión en que podré agradecer este tipo de reviews, pero si siguen llegando sepan que los leeré y agradeceré con el corazón aunque no pueda responderlos._

_Tengo otros escritos para publicar, aunque no son ichirukis. Lo que sí haré pronto es re-subir el fic "La shinigami y el sustituto". Era una piedrita en el zapato para mí, hace tiempo que quería someterlo a un riguroso proceso de edición. Fue lo primero que escribí, y releyéndolo ahora me parece vergonzoso (encima tiene lemmon), por lo que me debía una reivindicación mejorándolo en cuanto sea posible. ¡No se les ocurra leerlo!, el estilo de escritura de ese entonces es muy diferente al actual. A menos que quieran ver el "antes" y el "después" (el "antes" es sólo para reír XD)._

_En fin, creo que ya he dicho lo necesario. De nuevo les agradezco profundamente por el apoyo, el tiempo, la generosidad y la constancia. Me despido hasta la próxima deseándoles lo mejor :D_

* * *

**Lección N°10: Epifanía**

* * *

Se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta alcanzar la panorámica adecuada. La cartelera ubicada en el primer nivel exhibía las calificaciones de los alumnos que habían rendido sus exámenes recuperatorios la semana anterior, por lo que se detuvo para verificar ciertos resultados.

Buscó su nombre en la lista y allí estaba, irradiando sus esforzadas notas por encima del número básico para la promoción. Ichigo sonrió. Después, tranquilamente, continuó su camino.

…

-¿Ves? Es un ocho, Renji, ¡un ocho!

El teniente observaba el documento con estupor. No podía creerlo, en verdad estaba allí escrito, dibujado, impreso, establecido, un hermoso, suculento, místico y curvilíneo número ocho junto al rótulo que decía "Matemática". Y pensar que una cifra tan simple podía proporcionar tanta dicha… Un ocho, ¡un perfecto y maravilloso ocho! Renji tuvo que apretar las muelas para contener la emoción. Aun así, pronto se vio asaltado por una serie de escrúpulos.

-Rukia, yo…

-Lo sé, tonto.

Al oírlo, el joven la miró horrorizado, componiendo el gesto del galán de telenovela mortificado. Rukia puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, no lo sabes –dijo Renji, eludiendo su mirada-. No lo sabes…

-Si te digo que lo sé es porque lo sé –aseveró ella.

-Pero…

-¡Ahórrate el melodrama, Renji! –lo amonestó Rukia, ceñuda-. Sé lo que tuviste que hacer para poder darme clases de matemática, Ni-sama me lo contó.

Entonces el joven la miró con perplejidad. Pero Rukia sonreía. Todas aquellas nefastas horas que tuvo que dedicar en secreto al estudio de la aritmética para poder ayudarla habían valido la pena. Lástima que Byakuya lo hubiese delatado al final.

-Rukia, yo… yo…

-Te esforzaste mucho, Renji, estoy muy agradecida –dijo ella para confortarlo-. Debió haber sido muy difícil para ti en cuanto te pedí ayuda, y luego cuando estudiabas para enseñarme. Ese tipo de cosas sólo las hacen los amigos de verdad. Una buena parte de ese ocho te pertenece.

Renji sorbió los sentimientos que jamás permitiría dejar escapar. Rojo hasta las orejas después de semejante halago, asumió una pose de aventajado que ni el profesor más ducho en la materia podría igualar, clavando la vista en el horizonte.

-Los números son lo mío –declamó.

Rukia alzó una ceja.

-Tampoco es para tanto, ¿no crees?

El teniente rió, aliviado, y volvió a la normalidad.

-Y por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue en gramática? –inquirió, fijándose en el papel de nuevo para buscar la calificación correspondiente-. Veamos… -Y cuando la encontró, se quedó petrificado-. _¿Eh?_

…

"Sólo hay mundo donde hay lenguaje", afirma Heidegger. Basta con visitar la literatura de ficción para corroborarlo. Así como los sonidos y los silencios componen una pieza musical, así como las acuarelas esbozan una pintura y el barro modela una escultura, el lenguaje es el material con el que se crean los universos de ficción. Sin lenguaje, tampoco habría imaginación.

Así, el escritor toma la pluma y traza con palabras esos mundos que en la realidad no existen y por eso se dice que _crea_ algo nuevo, algo que antes no estaba ahí. De este modo las palabras son el medio por el cual el lector conoce ese universo ficticio, viaja a través de las frases, lo recorre hasta hacerlo parte de sí, hasta que sea _real_ para sí. Y todo por la magia de las palabras, de las frases, del lenguaje.

El escritor redacta en una hoja en blanco: por esta calle tranquila el joven de cabello anaranjado se dirige a su casa, al atardecer, pensando en la chica a la que ha ayudado, su amiga, por la que se siente tan inclinado. El escritor dice que camina calle tras calle, que dobla en una esquina y que se topa con un espíritu, pero al no presentir ningún peligro sigue hasta su casa pensando en que más tarde se ocupará de él.

Por esta otra senda, cercana a un río de aguas diáfanas, en el mismo atardecer, el autor bosqueja una jovencita de kimono negro que camina sin prisa en dirección a la casa del chico que la ha ayudado, su amigo, del que se ha enamorado. El escritor dibuja un pequeño charco que ella elude, luego otro y otros más, resultado de la lluvia del día anterior –piensa la joven, según lo indican las palabras-. Luego aparece de nuevo la esquina –porque para el escritor la casualidad es una pieza fundamental en su historia-, donde se topa con un espíritu al que le practica el rito final.

Cuando el espíritu se desvanece, un destello vago es todo lo que perdura de él flotando en el aire. Al desaparecer la huella, la muchacha ya se encuentra ante la puerta de la casa. Según el autor, entra sin llamar y luego anuncia su presencia.

…

-¿Por qué te anuncias estando en modo espiritual? –indagó Ichigo.

-Porque creo que prácticamente la totalidad de tu familia ya puede detectar mi presencia –dijo Rukia con sarcasmo.

Ichigo continuó leyendo su libro. Rukia subió hasta su habitación, se apropió del gigai y volvió a la sala. Una vez allí se dejó caer en el sillón frente a su amigo, suponiendo que hablarían de los resultados de los exámenes. Pero durante varios minutos sólo se oyó el monótono tic tac del reloj.

La shinigami no sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué esa indiferencia? ¿Por qué no le preguntaba por sus calificaciones? ¿Por qué tanto repentino interés en –tuvo que agudizar la vista para leer el nombre en la portada- el tal Murakami? Se cruzó de brazos fulminándolo con la mirada, como si sólo con el poder de sus virulentos pensamientos pudiera sacarlo de su mutismo.

Por supuesto, Ichigo de inmediato percibió el aura maléfica que desprendía la chica, lo sintió en cada uno de sus poros. Sin embargo, se mantuvo inconmovible. Si se estaba aburriendo, que no cuente con él para divertirse.

Entonces Rukia, sabedora ya de ese retraimiento intencional, imprimió más malignidad aún en sus sentidos. Hizo fuerza con la vista, con la piel, con la mente, con su beligerante silencio, reunió y le envió una suculenta sobrecarga de electrones desafiantes y de ondas retadoras que ni el más indolente de los seres humanos podría resistir. Lo bombardeó con emisiones negativas, disparó una buena carga de despecho e irradió tal cantidad de violencia mal contenida que lo menos que podía hacer Ichigo era darse por enterado. Pero el muy idiota no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, lo sentía perfectamente. El chico no podía pasar la página de su novela porque fue sensible a cada puñal, a cada aguijón, a cada purulenta incisión de hiel vengativa y de rencorosa demanda. Aun así, resistió el acoso sensorial con estoicismo. Por nada del mundo se sometería a ese tipo de extorsión parapsicológica. Que ella siguiera exigiendo su atención cuanto quisiera, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo.

Así, la sobrenatural puja continuó durante varios minutos, una sin retroceder, el otro sin conceder. Rukia atacaba con impetuosas oleadas de irritación, e Ichigo resistía como si su piel y su mente estuviesen revestidas de acero. Eran la viva imagen de la insistencia de la mujer versus la apatía del hombre, el reclamo femenino versus la inercia masculina, la intimidación del shinigami contra la indiferencia del ser humano… Y la contienda jamás tendría final.

Pero el hombre está hecho de flaquezas e intolerancia, por lo que Ichigo naturalmente fue el primero en claudicar. Después de sostener cuanto pudo ese valeroso acto de impasibilidad, bajó el libro con impotencia y encaró a la fuente de aquella nefasta emanación energética sin poder contenerse más.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede ahora, maldita sea?

-¡Me pasa que no me has preguntado por mis calificaciones! –lo acusó Rukia, directa.

-¿Y por qué tendrían que importarme tus calificaciones?

-¡Porque lo digo yo!

-¡Pues me importan un comino! ¡Quiero leer!

-¿Ni siquiera te interesa saber cuánto saqué en gramática? ¡Eres un idiota, Ichigo!

Al fin lo escupieron, las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa. La milenaria lucha de la mujer por captar la atención del hombre y la del hombre por evadirla (sobre todo cuando ya era de noche y el tipo quería comer e irse a mirar el juego televisivo de turno), alcanzó el clímax revelador. Así expuestos los motivos de cada uno, habían llegado a la encrucijada decisiva.

Pero cuando parecía que la bomba les estallaba, Ichigo se ocupó de aplacar los ánimos.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez ya sepa cuánto sacaste? –preguntó-. ¿Qué tal si mi silencio se debe a que ya conozco los resultados de tus exámenes?

Aquí Rukia vaciló, contrariada. Semejante posibilidad ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. A menos que el tipo estuviese mintiendo para rehuir de la situación… Pero por la forma como la miraba, ese no parecía ser el caso. Tuvo que cancelar sus precipitadas conclusiones.

-Entonces ya sabes qué nota saqué en gramática –farfulló con el orgullo herido.

-Por supuesto que lo sé –dijo Ichigo, representando la cifra con todos los dedos de las manos.

Ante semejante evidencia, la shinigami se emocionó. Sintió calor en el rostro, aunque no sólo por los absurdos exabruptos emitidos, sino también por el hecho de que él se hubiese interesado en eso tal vez antes que ella misma. Él ya conocía su situación, que había logrado promocionar, y se lo probó además enumerándole el resto de las notas.

-Hubieras empezado por decírmelo, idiota –le reprochó luego, sin enojo-. Jamás entenderé la conducta de los hombres, siempre mostrándose indiferentes para parecer interesantes.

-¿Yo soy así? –se extrañó Ichigo.

-Tú, en ocasiones, más que nadie.

El joven se crispó. Aunque, a continuación, se detuvo a reflexionar en la inesperada imagen que ella le mostraba de sí mismo. No podía ser real.

-Jamás quise parecer interesante –masculló, molesto-. No pretendo que tengas esa idea de mí, ni tú ni nadie.

Rukia suspiró.

-Sólo bromeaba, tonto.

-Porque cuando algo me interesa, ¿para qué simularía lo contrario? –continuó él, ofuscado.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te dije que sólo brom…

-Nunca he sido una persona con segundas intenciones.

-Ichigo…

-Siempre he sido honesto conmigo mismo y con los demás, ¿por qué demonios fingiría ser algo que no soy, o sentir algo que no siento?

-Te dije que…

-Como si me importara que la gente me encuentre _interesante_, ¡qué ridiculez!

-Sin embargo, eres un experto en negar lo que te pasa cuando algo te afecta –señaló Rukia, cortándolo. Fastidiada con el tono de la plática, pero muy poco dispuesta a tolerar ese análisis de su personalidad sin expresar su propia opinión, decidió decir lo que pensaba-. Cada vez que algo malo te ocurre, o cuando algo te preocupa, te lo guardas para ti mismo y nos dejas afuera.

Esta vez Ichigo se calló. No tuvo nada para decir al respecto. De hecho, en ese preciso momento, estaba experimentando una emoción en particular que procuraba ocultar. Aquella era una faceta de su temperamento que todavía no conseguía corregir, el arma defensiva más poderosa que su psiquis haya producido jamás.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –le lanzó a modo de acción evasiva.

-¿De mí? –A Rukia semejante pregunta la tomó por sorpresa-. Yo no tengo nada que ocultar… ¡Y estábamos hablando de ti, cabeza hueca!

Ichigo bufó, fastidiado. Ni muerto continuaría por ese camino. Mascullando frases ininteligibles, recuperó el libro olvidado, lo abrió en cualquier parte y se puso a leer.

-¿Ves? Ahí estás de nuevo fingiendo desinterés –lo acusó Rukia.

Entonces el otro dejó el libro, nomás para no tener que darle la razón. Molesto, buscó cualquier tema de conversación para seguir escapando del anterior. En cuanto lo encontró, pensó que ningún joven en su situación podría culparlo por ello. Además, su maniobra era mucho más noble que la de salir corriendo de la habitación, como hiciera ella la vez pasada.

-¿En qué consistió el examen? –indagó.

Rukia hizo una mueca. Vaya, sí que sabía por dónde escabullirse. Aunque, para ser sinceros, tampoco tenía la serenidad suficiente como para seguir revolviendo entre sus sentimientos y personalidades, pues sería contraproducente. El venerable camino de la sintaxis le pareció el más seguro para ambos, por lo que también lo aprovecharía.

-Fueron diez oraciones para analizar, luego veinte sintagmas para identificar y, por último, había que redactar oraciones.

-¿Qué tipo de oraciones?

-La primera que pedían debía ser de sujeto tácito y predicado verbal compuesto con cualquier modificador verbal.

-¿Y tú que pusiste?

-"¡Vayan a la isla y recuperen el tesoro!" –exclamó Rukia, poseída de nuevo por el espíritu del fanático recalcitrante.

Ichigo volvió a crisparse. Era de no creer, ella lo hizo, ¡realmente tuvo el descaro de utilizar sus historietas como referencia! ¡Incluso en una evaluación escrita!

-Tenías que hacerlo hasta el final, ¿verdad? –gruñó.

-Por supuesto, ¿quién te crees que soy?

El chico meneó la cabeza con resignación. Y aunque presentía cómo continuaba la historia, tomó aire y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué otra?

-También me pidieron una oración unimembre sin verbo. Escribí "Marcianos al ataque."

-Al menos esta vez te basaste en una película –comentó él con sequedad-. ¿Qué más?

-Pidieron una oración con sujeto expreso simple, predicado verbal simple y predicativo subjetivo obligatorio. Escribí "Las rosas son las flores preferidas de Ichigo."

_-¿Qué?_

-Lo que oíste. ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso la oración está mal construida? Ya sabemos que no –ironizó ella, indiferente a la irritación ajena-. ¿O es que el contenido está errado? ¿Acaso no gritaste a diestra y siniestra que las rosas florecían?

-¡Sólo se trataba de un maldito ejemplo! –farfulló Ichigo, avergonzado.

-De nada te servirá ocultarlo, Ichigo. Si te gustan las rosas, admítelo y ya.

El chico bufó. ¿Pero de qué valdría reprenderla? ¿Tenía sentido llamarle la atención por tamaña falta de formalidad tratándose de un examen recuperatorio? ¿Qué habrá pensado el profesor al leer esos ejemplos? Ichigo sudó frío.

De todas formas las oraciones estaban perfectamente formuladas y respetaban las consignas, por lo que al pobre docente no le habrá quedado más remedio que admitirlas. O quizás, a esas alturas de la vida, lo único importante era que Rukia hubiese entendido el tema, por lo que el nivel de ridiculez y puerilidad en los enunciados redactados era lo de menos. Hasta se habrá divertido un poco corrigiéndolos.

-¿Y ahora por qué sonríes? –preguntó ella.

Ichigo pestañeó, confuso. Era cierto, estaba sonriendo de la nada como un idiota, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes que el análisis sintáctico al final es una cuestión de interpretación? –indagó para cambiar de tema… otra vez.

Rukia lo miró sin entender.

-Hay muchas teorías que se dedican al análisis de las oraciones –explicó él-. La más común es la que utilizamos en la escuela, la teoría estructuralista. Pero también se practican la funcionalista y la generativista, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, al final todos los lingüistas terminan por aceptar que los niveles de análisis, llegados a cierto punto, dependen de la interpretación. Claro que esto debe justificarse, pero el análisis termina dependiendo del punto de vista.

-Entiendo –musitó Rukia, meditándolo.

Después guardaron silencio y cada uno se hundió en sus propias cavilaciones. Mientras Rukia intentaba asimilar la nueva información, Ichigo trató de comprender por milésima vez por qué no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, aunque la viese a diario.

La persona que amamos es un misterio, uno que puede paralizarnos tanto como alentarnos. La vemos todos los días, o periódicamente, nos enfocamos en ella y nos preguntamos si sabrá que existimos, y si lo sabe, qué pensará de nosotros, y si siente algo, qué clase de sentimiento es. ¿Será profundo, doloroso u honesto como el nuestro? ¿Será novedoso, perturbador, imprevisto? ¿Será bueno? ¿Será reprimido o será alimentado?

¿Puede una amiga de años convertirse de pronto un día en el centro de todo, en la causa y en los motivos, en el punto de partida y en el de llegada? ¿Qué habría sido de él si esa muchachita terca no se hubiese cruzado en su camino? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida si se hubiese negado a dejar que su katana le atraviese el pecho? ¿Hubiese hallado su destino, hubiese llegado a ser quien era más allá de su intervención?

Habría que desandar cada pasaje del laberinto que es el tiempo, habría que deshacer cada elección tomada para volver al origen, para saber y para entender, para hallar las respuestas. Pero si hacía eso entonces borraría todo lo sucedido, sería reemplazado por la nada. La vida está llena de preguntas, es dolorosamente cierto, pero eso no significa que vivir consista en buscar cada una de las respuestas. Al mirar hacia atrás, para Ichigo lo mejor fue que, pasaje tras pasaje, elección tras elección, estuvo acompañado por ella.

-Desde mi punto de vista, lo has hecho bien –murmuró-. Ambos lo hemos hecho bien, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

-¿Eh?

Asombrada por esa salida, Rukia lo miró con interrogación. Se había enamorado de un joven que aún podía generarle intriga pese al tiempo y las experiencias que habían transitado juntos, y eso le parecía un milagro casi tan grande como el del amor. Para estar a la altura de esa observación, y pese a que no venía a cuento de nada, ensayó una respuesta del mismo tenor.

-No estoy muy segura acerca de lo que tratas de decir, pero creo que hemos hecho lo mejor que pudimos porque siempre hemos estado juntos –replicó mirándose las uñas para fingir indiferencia. La conversación había dado un giro extraño que la puso sobre ascuas e Ichigo le clavó la vista con demasiada intensidad. Sentía que el pulso se le iba por las nubes.

Entonces él se levantó, se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano.

-Ven –dijo simplemente.

-¿Y ahora _qué_? –indagó Rukia, desconfiada y más nerviosa todavía.

-Hay otra cosa que debes saber –explicó Ichigo, insistiendo con su mano tendida. En la shinigami residía la única respuesta que le interesaba obtener. Sin embargo, consideraba que para decirse lo más importante ellos nunca precisaron de palabras.

Algo contrariada por ese abrupto cambio de actitud, la joven demoró algunos instantes más en reaccionar. Finalmente alargó la mano para tomar la que le ofrecían. Entonces él jaló para que se pusiera de pie, la rodeó con un brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y se inclinó.

Rukia recibió el beso apenas sorprendida, porque de repente besarlo resultó ser lo más natural del mundo. Que ella lo quiera, que él le corresponda y que por fin se lo demuestre resultó ser lo más natural del mundo. Que compartan, que peleen, que se abracen absorbiéndose el aliento y que se transmitan lo que sienten resultó ser lo más natural del mundo, porque lo más natural del mundo era que ellos, Ichigo y Rukia, lo hicieran. Por eso tampoco le resultó extraño que los labios se volviesen más ansiosos y demandantes.

Así es como debían terminar, ¿de qué otra forma si no? Se dejaron llevar por la certeza de lo que sentían y por la libertad de demostrarlo, ya nada tenían que temer. Cada nudo, cada conflicto, cada recelo solapado se desvanecieron en el aire como si fuesen burbujas, o se perdieron tras un suspiro, o se diluyeron con una caricia.

El abrazo se prolongó. Por momentos besaron el alivio de saber que su amor era el mismo, o la conciencia de entender lo que sentían. Por momentos simplemente se apoyaron uno en el otro, como siempre lo habían hecho, admirados de la amorosa revelación. A veces eso es todo lo que se necesita para sobrevivir.

Más tarde, el móvil de la shinigami comenzó a sonar. Mientras pasaban al modo espiritual, sólo tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una significativa mirada de entendimiento. Porque aunque la comunicación explícita no era su fuerte, se conocían lo suficiente como para decirse las cosas prescindiendo de las oraciones innecesarias.

Ningún estudioso de la gramática los criticaría por ello.

**FIN**


End file.
